Give Me Love
by prettyoriginal
Summary: Stella Monroe and Stefan Salvatore are best friends who haven't been home to Mystic Falls in a long time. When Stefan drags her back home and falls in love with Elena Gilbert, will she ever find someone to love, too? Even when Damon Salvatore has returned with them to make sure Stefan's life miserable?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: Back To Mystic Falls.

* * *

"I don't understand why I have come with you. Actually, I don't even understand why you would even want to go back. High school was bad the first three times I went. Teenagers get more horrible, and mean each year." Stella Monroe complained as she sat in the drivers seat of her Range Rover. She was driving herself and her best friend, Stefan Salvatore, to school for the third time in her life, and she was very happy about it. "You know the other day I saw a girl walking down the street with a shirt finishing just under her boobs, and her shorts were so short, I could see her butt! I mean, that is so gross! Does she not understand the concept of clothing? They're to cover your body, not expose it. Ugh. I hate people." She continued to babble on, much to Stefan's amusement.

"See, this is why I brought you. You never cease to amuse me, Stella." He smirked, watching out the window as they neared the high school of Mystic Falls. She rolled her eyes.

"We should have gone to school in New York, or maybe Los Angeles. What's so good about Virginia? Mystic Falls, especially." She muttered. She grew up in Mystic Falls, and she died in Mystic Falls. This was her home, yet it scared her to be there. She didn't know the reason why, but it's what she felt. Stefan looked at her, she was looking around with sad eyes.

"Do you want to visit the cemetery first?" He asked her. She turned her head to look at him. She breathed in, and shrugged.

"We'll go after school. Don't want to be late to our first day of hell." She smirked and parked out the front of the school. Stefan sent her a questioning look as to why she didn't park in the school parking lot. "If there's a few rules to surviving high school, it's to never park your nice, expensive car in the school lot. My car is my baby, and if someone so much as touches it, I will murder them in cold blood." She glared at Stefan who laughed.

"Sometimes I feel as if you love this car more than you love me, Stella." He grinned and stepped out of the car as she did. Stella snorted and used her shirt to wipe a smudge off the bumper of her car.

"You feel that way because it's true." She smirked. He rolled his eyes and they both looked up at the school, and the girls and boys walking in and out, talking with their circle of friends, laughing, smiling, hugging, kissing, and some smoking. "High School: The most terrifying place known to man kind." She murmured.

"It wasn't so bad for me the second time." Stefan shrugged.

"That's because your hot and everyone loves you." She scrunched her nose up and walked ahead of him. He smirked.

"Did you just call me hot?" He followed.

* * *

"Your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts." The school secretary murmured, looking down at the papers on her desk. Stella sighed, becoming impatient. She leaned closer, focusing her eyes on the woman in front of hers.

"Please, look again. I'm sure everything you need is right there." She compelled. The woman nodded and looked down at the papers.

"Well, you're right." She spoke and looked up at the pair. "So it is." She sent them a small smile before her small fingers began to type on the computer, printing both of them some school information and locker combinations. Stefan sent his best friend a glare while all she did was smile in return.

"You compelled her? Really?" Stefan asked, leaning closer so he was whispering.

"If I didn't she wouldn't let us enroll, and you wouldn't want that, would you?" She pouted her lips at him. He smiled at her cuteness, and let it go. She grinned and turned to the secretary who handed them both their papers. "Thank you very much, miss." She said politely before Stefan and her both turned around. Stella noticed a girl checking Stefan out, so she rolled her eyes as they both walked right past her. "That girl was totally just checking you out. Did you see that?" Stella spoke, amused with it.

"I saw." Stefan nodded. "I've got my eye on someone else." He spoke slowly.

"You do? Already? Who? Tell me." She grinned, before they'd both run into someone coming out of the Men's bathroom. Fear suddenly rushed through Stella's body, and she stepped back and closer to Stefan, clutching onto the back of his shirt.

"Katherine?" Stella whispered. The brunette in front of the two looked at Stefan and Stella weirdly.

"I'm sorry, who?" She asked in confusion. Stefan then intervened.

"Um, is this the Men's bathroom?" He asked, changing the subject. Stella looked at Stefan confused and bewildered. How could he talk to her so casually? Katherine was meant to be dead! Did she not remember Stefan and Stella? Could Vampires get amnesia at all?

"Yes, um, I was just- Er... It's a long story." She smiled at him, blushing wildly. Stella watched, confused by everything going on. She smiled politely before passing by the pair. Stella turned to Stefan with a bewildered look on her face. It soon turned to a mean look as she crossed her arms, seeing Stefan's guilty one.

"Explain everything. Now." She growled.

* * *

"No, it's not possible. I mean, there are people who look alike, and then there people who are exactly alike, and... It's gotta be her Stefan. She's tricking us." Stella complained, sitting beside him in class. The bell hadn't gone yet, and the classroom was empty, but they needed to talk, so Stefan explained it all. Every two or so years, Stefan came back to Mystic Falls, and while he did, Stella visited Lexi. Stefan saw Elena, and was as puzzled as Stella is now. And the more he watched Elena, the more he came to realize she wasn't Katherine. And he couldn't forget about her. Not without knowing the real her.

"She's not Katherine, Stella. I know this. Katherine died in that fire in 1864, and this girl, Elena Gilbert, she's not Katherine. She has a family and friends, and we both know that wasn't Katherine's style." He murmured.

"We're not here because you miss home and want a semi-normal life, are we? You just want to know her?" Stella looked up at Stefan who nodded slowly. "And what? Fall in love with? Then what, Stef? Are you going to tell her about us? About vampires? Witches, too? Oh, and how the hell would you explain the fact that she looks exactly like your dead vampire ex-girlfriend?" She snapped.

"I just want to talk to her, Stella. Wouldn't you?" He asked. "Aren't you interested at all?" He looked in her big brown eyes and she pouted.

"No." She shook her head. "I don't want to know her. I don't like her, in fact, I hate her. She's a bitch, and I don't ever want to talk to her, ever." She crossed her arms, and Stefan sighed. His best friend was stubborn, and it was going to be hard changing her mind.

"Elena is not Katherine, Stella. Please, remember that." He murmured as the bell went.

"I'll look at her Stefan, and all I will see is the girl that ruined my life. That's enough for me to never want to see, think or talk to her." She stated, staring in Stefan's hazel eyes. He nodded understandingly, and straightened up in his seat as the students began piling it. They were getting looks from students, knowing the pair were new to the town. Well, kind of new.

* * *

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union." Mr Tanner blabbed on. This was another reason Stella didn't want to go back to high school. She knew everything already. She knew every text book, every answer, every number, every letter. It was hard to forget when it's been drilled into your head for so many years. She sighed loudly and looked out the window, but something caught her eye. She instantly became mad when she saw both Stefan and Elena looking at each other when one or the other wasn't looking. She hated this Elena girl, and she didn't want Stefan to like her. At all.

* * *

"You know not once have I come back here and been to visit my parents?" She looked at Stefan as they trudged through the cemetery. "Does that make me a horrible person? Because I think so." She groaned as they went in search for their families tomb stones. Stefan chuckled.

"No, it doesn't." He reassured her. "Some people are different. Some people can handle the hurt, some can't. It's fine, Stell." He put his arm around her but she scoffed and pushed it off.

"I can handle hurt, you know. Actually, I'm not hurt, I just-" She sighed. "I just don't see the point, okay?" She muttered.

"Then why are we here?" Stefan raised an eyebrow and for once, Stella was silent. She merely shrugged and looked at him with a lopsided smile. "Well?" He chuckled.

"I don't know, call it boredom." She murmured, but they both knew it wasn't that. She stopped in her tracks making Stefan do the same. She kneeled down and brushed the dead flowers and grass away from a large tombstone. Stefan sighed, and read the two names shared on the one large cement block.

**Mary Monroe. Thomas Monroe.  
1804 - 1861. 1808-1861. **

** REST IN PEACE. **

She turned to look at Stefan, but he'd left, to give her some alone time. She sighed and sat down in front of the tomb stone.

"Hello, mother, father." She murmured. "Long time, no talk." She gave a small smile to the tomb stones, though she really knew nobody was listening. She didn't even realize she had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry I left you." She whispered and reached out to touch the headstone. "I needed to keep you safe." She closed her eyes as a silent tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

"God damn, I'm going to kick his ass when I find him. Ditching me in a graveyard. Does the boy know the meaning of chivalry?" She growled before stopping in her tracks. She looked down the hill to see Stefan talking to Elena. Her eyes squinted, and anger instantly filled her. She hated the girl, so why was it she kept popping up?

"I'm Stefan." He introduced as Stella tuned her ears into their conversation.

"I know, we have history together." 'Elena' smiled, and Stella growled inwardly. Of course you do. Dumb Katherine look alike bitch.

"And English and French." Stefan continued with a small smile.

"Right." Elena blushes, making Stella roll her eyes. Could this girl be any more Virgin Mary? She watched as her best friend leaned forward and pulled a leaf from her hair.

"Thanks... nice ring." Elena commented, speaking of Stefan's large daylight ring. Was she being sarcastic? Stella thought. _The ring is hideous. _Stella thought.

"Oh, Um... It's a family ring, yeah, I'm kind of stuck with it." Stefan lied. "It's weird, huh?" He smiled.

"No, no. It's just there's rings, and then... there's that." She giggled, making Stefan smile and Stella want to throw up all over them. And at the same time as Stefan did, a sweet aroma filled the both of their nostrils. Stella's eyes widened. _Blood. _She thought.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Stefan asked. Elena put her leg on a stump and rolled up her jeans, revealing the large gash in her leg, and the blood dripping down. Stella could control herself. After all, she drank human blood. But Stefan was sort of a vegetarian vampire, and she wasn't sure if he'd be able to hold it. "You should go take care of that." He spoke, turning away from Elena. Stella's eyes widened, seeing his fangs come out, and his eyes go red.

"Really, it's nothing." Elena said, but before she could turn around, Stella had blurred towards Stefan, and dragged him away.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Stella asked as she pinned Stefan to the door of her Range Rover. When he didn't answer, she cupped his face and shook him. "Stefan, hey, look at me. Stefan." She mumbled, trying to catch his attention. He finally looked up at her.

"I lost control, I'm sorry." He murmured and looked away.

"It's okay." She sighed. "You're strong, Stef. You weren't going to hurt her." She urged him. "You've been off human blood for so long." She smiled at him. "You're stronger than the urge now. You've suppressed it. That's good." She promised him.

"I'm weak." He looked up at her.

"Stefan, you can suppress the need to drink human blood, and I can't. You are stronger than anybody I know okay." She said, and made him look into her eyes. "Believe me." She murmured. He slowly nodded and she hugged him. "Everything's gonna be alright." She muttered.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Stella grunted as she pulled up at the house Stefan wanted her to. "Who lives here?" She asked.

"Elena." Stefan turns his head to Stella. "I need to give her diary back." He holds it up.

"Oh, diary?" She smirks and yanks it off him. She opens a random page, and holds it away when Stefan tries to take it from her. "Dear diary, today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say "I'm fine, thank you." "Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through." She read before Stefan snatched it away. "She lost her parents?" She asked, turning to Stefan who nodded.

"You shouldn't read people's diaries." He glared.

"I've read yours." She shrugged. "You don't mind." She smiles.

"That's because I tell you my most inner thoughts anyway." He shrugs. "Whatever is in my journal is nothing you haven't heard before. I tell you everything. This is someone else's. It's private." He states before placing it back in his jacket.

"So how did her parents die?" She asked.

"They had an accident on Wickery Bridge. The car ran off it and they drowned. Elena was in the backseat." He murmured. She thought for a moment. For a moment, she felt pity for the girl. She knew what it was like to lose your parents at the same time. Her parents were in a boat accident a few years before her own death. "Stella? Are you alright?" He asked. She snapped from her thoughts.

"Yeah, go and give it. Be quick, please." She groaned. He nodded and got out of the car. She turned on the radio, not bothering to listen in on their conversation. She sighed and laid her head back listening to the local news when something caught her attention.

"Darren Malloy and Brooke Fenton, a young couple from Mystic Falls were found dead on a road back to Virginia. The couple were coming home from a concert when they must have stopped for a break, and were both attacked by animals." The reporters voice spoke. Yeah, right. Animal attack her ass. She wondered for a moment if it was Stefan, but instantly crossed him from her mind. Stefan wouldn't do that and not tell her, she thought. Stefan wouldn't do it at all. She frowned and turned it down a little when Stefan came walking to the car with Elena. What the heck was she doing?

"Uh, change of plans. We're going out." Stefan smiled, getting in the car as Elena got in the backseat.

"Hi, I'm Elena." Elena smiled politely. "Thanks for the ride." She smiled.

"Hi, I don't care, and I don't really have a choice. Do I?" She glared at Stefan who glared back. Elena sat awkwardly in the back, and the ride was silent. When they'd arrived at the Mystic Grill, Stella stormed in and she could hear Stefan apologizing for her behind them. She walked up to the bar and compelled the man to let her have a glass of bourbon, her favorite, for free. She sipped on it and watched as Stefan and Elena made their way to the group of people. Stella was never the social type, and her only friends were Stefan, Lexi, and once upon a time, Damon Salvatore, Stefan's older brother. Not wanting to watch any more, she moved into a booth and sat alone.

"Sheesh, how did you manage to get that without him asking for an ID?" A blonde guy with a varsity jacket asked sliding into the seat in front of her. She raised her eyebrows. "Right. Sorry for the intrusion. You looked lonely." He smiled at her. "I'm Matt." He introduced.

"Stella." She smiled back politely. "I know you, you're the quarterback at Mystic Falls High." She said. He smiled and nodded.

"And you, are the new girl. Stefan's friend, right?" He asked and she nodded slowly before sipping her drink. "So, Stefan..." He trailed off, and she smirked. She knew his reason for sitting with her wasn't because she looked lonely and he cared. He wanted to know about Stefan. "Is he a good guy?" He asked.

"Why do you wanna know?" She asked.

"Elena is a close friend of mine, I don't want her hurt." He shrugged, and she narrowed her eyes and leaned forward a little.

"Tell me the truth." She smirked, not compelling him, just intimidating him.

"I'm in love with Elena and -"

"You want to dig up some dirt." She smirked at him. "Well, unlucky for both of us, he's got a clean record." She shrugged. "He's nice, sweet, funny, charming. The perfect boyfriend type. Seems as if you're out of lucky, jock boy." She smirked, finishing the rest of her drink and getting up and walking back to the bar. She put her glass on the bar and demanded more bourbon.

"I'm sorry." Matt apologized. "For lying. I just want Elena in good hands." He sat beside her. "And even if she's not with me, I want her to be happy." He said, and she could tell her was being truthful. She sighed and ordered another drink. She handed it to Matt. "What's this for?" He asked, referring to the drink.

"You're not the only one who doesn't want them together. Drink up, quarterback." She smirked and took a sip. He sighed and looked down at the clear glass of alcohol.

"We have school tomorrow." He mused.

"You've never been to school hung over?" She gasped. "You've not lived, Matt." She smirked, taking in the rest of her contents. "Let's drink away our sorrows." She smirked, before ordering another. Matt chuckled and they clinked glasses. Stefan watched them from afar, knowing that this was not going to end well.

* * *

The familiar ring from her iPhone woke Stella from her peaceful slumber. She groaned and searched for it before realizing it was under her butt. She slid her thumb against the screen and put the phone to her ear.

"What?" She groaned.

"Where the hell are you? You text me last night telling me you won't be home till late, so I go to bed, trusting you, then wake up to find you're still not home! What the hell happened, Stella?" Stefan's voice growled from the other end of the line. She frowned, and sat up in her bed to find herself completely naked and laying next to the blonde quarterback, and also Elena's ex boyfriend.

"Well, I'm safe, that's all that matters." She laughed dryly.

"Where. Are. You?" Stefan muttered.

"Naked, in a comfortable bed with Matt, the cute quarterback from our school. Also Elena's ex. You know that one with the really pretty eyes?" She babbled, hoping, somehow, the topic would drop.

"You slept with Matt? Stella, what the hell were you thinking!? Are you insane?" He shouted.

"All the good ones are, Stefan." She smirked.

"Will you please stop joking, this is serious." He muttered. "Come home. Now. Before I come to you, and kick his ass." He said through his teeth before the phone was hung up. She groaned and locked her phone. She got out of the bed and stretched. She admired the gorgeous guy in her bed on last time before getting dressed and sneaking out the window.

* * *

"Matt Donovan? Are you serious? Elena's ex?" He hissed.

"I was drunk, and bored." She shrugged and began to walk up the stairs.

"Don't give me that." He hissed. "Did he take advantage of you?" Stefan asked. She groaned and turned around, shaking her head. "Did you use protection?" He asked, sounding like an over protective parent.

"Oh, wow." She laughed dryly. "Vampires can't even procreate, or get STD's, are you an idiot, Stefan?" She smirked.

"Are you?" He hissed back. "You slept with a guy you hadn't even known for a day. That's stupid." He snapped. "And reckless, and dumb, and slutty and-"

"Did you just call me a slut?" She scoffed.

"No, I just-"

"Real nice, Stefan. Because if I recall, you used to sleep with a whole bunch of different girls who you didn't even know the name of back then. Why can you do it and I can't, huh? What? Because you're a guy? Or is it because it might ruin your chance with Elena?" She hissed. "Why do you get to have a happy ending, and I don't? Why do you get love and I don't?" She growled.

"You're incapable of love, Stella. You hate it." He said.

"Incapable of love, _and _slutty, and stupid." She listed off. "Some best friend you are, Stef." She scoffed and blurred up the stairs.

* * *

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle?" Mr Tanner asked, looking around the classroom for a victim before he decided on the new girl. "Ms Monroe?" He smirked. She looked up. She didn't want to sound like a nerd, so she lied.

"I don't know, like, a lot?" She smirked. Stefan turned around to her with raised eyebrows, knowing she knew the exact answer.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms Monroe." Mr Tanner glared, and she snorted.

"Did you just call me cute, Mr Tanner?" She smirked, making the people around her laugh, and the teacher roll his eyes, and look for another victim to call out on.

"Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" Mr Tanner asked, and everyone turned to look at Matt who shrugged and placed his hands on the desk.

"It's okay, Mr Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt said, and again, people laughed. She smiled, and he smiled back at her. She turned around, only to feel a tap on the shoulder. She turned to see Matt offering her a small piece of paper. She took it, opened it and read it.

**we need to talk about last night.  
tonight there's a party in the woods around eight.  
see you there?**

She smirked and turned around to him and nodded. He smiled and looked back up at Mr Tanner.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know." Elena answered Mr Tanner when he called on her.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." Mr Tanner spoke. Was he really blaming her knowledge on this subject on her parents death? Dick.

"Mr Tanner, don't be a dic-"

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan interrupted her. Mr Tanner glared at Stella before turning his attention onto Stefan, who saved the girl from a trip to the principals office on her second day of school.

"That's correct, Mr..." Tanner trailed off for Stefan's last name.

"Salvatore." He answered.

"Any relations to the original settlers here in Mystic Falls?" He was asked. Stefan smirked as did Stella.

"Distant." He nodded.

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Mr Tanner spoke, smirking at Stefan, and the rest of the class. Stella rolled her eyes at the smart ass teacher.

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner." She smirked, and the class snickered at the girl and teacher. She smiled sweetly at him. Stefan turned around and smiled at her. He felt guilty for what he had said. He knew she wasn't stupid, or slutty. She was capable of love, but she never allowed herself to fall in love, he knew that. He just, said it wrong. She sent him a glare and looked away. She wasn't one to forgive so easily. And much to Stefan's dismay, he knew it.

* * *

"Are you just going to ignore me the entire night?" Stefan asked as they'd pulled up to the party.

"Why are you here?" She asked. "Matt invited me. Who invited you?" She glared.

"Elena's friend, Caroline did." He shrugged. "Wait, why did Matt invite you?" He asked.

"Because later, we're going to have stupid, slutty sex up against a tree, and afterwards, we're both not going to fall in love, because I'm not capable of love." She scoffed and got out of the car. He blurred in front of her so she ran into him.

"I didn't mean it like that." He promised.

"Oh, yeah? Explain what you actually meant Stefan. Because being incapable of love doesn't exactly have a double meaning." She snapped.

"You're not stupid. You're the smartest girl I know. I just think sleeping with Matt was stupid, but you should be sleeping with someone you love. Someone that loves you, and someone you know is going to take care of you. I just want you to be happy, and sleeping with strangers, is not something a happy person does." He put his hands on her shoulders.

"I was drunk, Stefan. That's what drunk people do. Sleep with strangers, do stupid stuff." She muttered. "I guess it was just my inner slut coming out, maybe?" She glared.

"I didn't mean that either. You're not a slut, I know you're not because we're one hundred and sixty one years old, and you've only ever slept with, now three guys." He said, and she blushed, feeling embarrassed.

"God, not so loud." She rolled her eyes.

"I admire you for that." He told her. "And I don't think you're incapable of love. I think you're very capable of love, you just won't allow yourself to do it." He murmured. "Fall in love, Stella, be happy, because I know you're sad." He tells her.

"Why are you telling me this?" She murmured, looking at him with confusion.

"You're always looking out for me, and it's about time I do it for you." He sighed and hugged her. "Also, I found your diary and I read it." He murmured. She growled and punched his arm, making him smile. "I just figured-"

"What happened to diaries being personal, jerk!" She hissed and smacked him harder, more than human strength, but Stefan could take it.

"I'm sorry." He chuckles. She couldn't help but smile. "Since when do you keep a diary, by the way?" He smirked.

"I figured you've had so much fun doing it, I might as well give it a try." She rolled her eyes. "It's actually, really boring." She smiled. "Nothing makes me feel better after doing it, so I will probably be throwing that book out when we get home." She smirked.

"So we're good again?" He asked.

"Only because you mentioned how much you admire me and think I'm just the best person ever." She smirked.

"I don't remember saying that." He raised his eyebrows.

"You were thinking it!" She said as she walked into the party with him following close behind her.

* * *

"Hey, I've been looking all over for you." Matt grinned when he'd finally found Stella sitting in front of the fire with a beer in her hands. She gave a small smile up at him. He sat beside her and grabbed a beer.

"Well, I've been here. For the past, uh.." She checked her phone to see it was ten thirty. "Two hours." She gave him a lopsided smile.

"Just all alone?" He asked.

"You sound surprised." She smirked and downed the rest of her drink. "The plus side, though," She picks out another bottle of beer from the cooler. "Is the endless supply of drinks I have hidden here." She grinned and popped open the cap with ease. "I got ditched." She smirked.

"I'm surprised you haven't been hit on." He raised his eyebrows.

"I'm surprised you're making small talk when you really want to hurry up and say what you came here to say." She smirked. "But I think I get it. You didn't mean to sleep with me, you were drunk, you still love Elena, and you don't see anything happening with me." She listed off, and Matt's eyes widened at how correct she actually was. "Save it, sweetheart, I've heard it before." She murmured before standing up.

"Stella." Matt called out, but she was already gone. She stumbled through the woods where she'd last saw Stefan hanging out. She wanted to go home, and he had her keys.

"Stupid sexy quarterback." She muttered under her breath. "Stefan!" She called out, hoping he'd hear her with his super sensitive hearing. "Stefan?" She shouted louder when she heard voices. She frowned and used her sensitive hearing to follow the voices when she'd got there, she saw two guys and a girl by a tree. "Oh, what's going on here?" She raised her eyebrows, seeing the tanner kid getting up in the younger one's face.

"You know, you're starting to get on my nerves, Gilbert." The tan kid growled at the young teenager who looked as young as fifteen, maybe sixteen. Her eyebrows raised. Gilbert, as in Elena Gilbert? Most likely. This is a small town.

"Alright, back up." She got in the middle, pushing the other kid back.

"Just go, Tyler, get the hell away from me." The girl demanded the tan kid, now known to Stella as Tyler. Tyler remained glaring at the younger Gilbert boy.

"Wow. Vicki Donovan says no. That's a first." Tyler spoke. Donovan? As in Matt Donovan? Damn what's next? Is this kid going to magically be related to another person she knows? Stella stood up against Tyler, pushing him back with extra force.

"You heard her. Go." She growled, compelling him. His jaw tightened, but he turned around and walked away. Stella turned back to the two younger teens.

"I didn't need your help." Vicki told the girl.

"Well, it seems like you did, little girl." Stella hisses.

"He was just drunk." She defends Tyler.

"I'm drunk. Am I throwing myself at you?" The younger Gilbert hissed back at Vicki. Stella rolled her eyes. _Damn teenage drama._

"No, you're worse. You want to talk to me, get to know me, see into my soul and screw and screw and screw until you're done with me." Vicki hissed.

"Is that what you think?" Baby Gilbert scoffed. Stella liked giving nicknames.

"That's what I know." She muttered before leaving further into the forest. He was about to walk after her, but Stella placed a hand on his chest, stopping him.

"Leave her." She told him. "It's dangerous out here, kid. Go back to the party." She compelled him. He did as told and she sighed and turned back to the forest and decided to keep walking in search of her best friend. She finally reached the water and looked up to see Stefan and Elena standing up by the bridge. She rolled her eyes. Of course he ditched her for little miss look alike. She decided to listen into their conversation.

"Matt's that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more." Elena spoke.

"And?" Stefan asked.

"And then my parents died, and everything changes. Anyway, Matt and I, together we just, I don't know, it wasn't, um... it wasn't..." She began.

"Passionate." Stefan said the same time Stella murmured to herself. She rolled her eyes and turned to go back into the forest. History was repeating itself. Stefan was busy with Elena, ignoring Stella for Elena, just like it was back with Katherine. Elena was going to be bad news, just like Katherine was. She knew it. She could feel it.

* * *

She sat alone on a stranded rock in the middle of the forest. Stefan had rang her phone a couple times, but she didn't answer the calls. If he was going to ignore her, she would do the same. She finished the last of her beer, and dropped it by her side. She breathed in and leaned back against the tree, before hearing a snap. She turned her head to the side and could distantly make out Vicki Donovan, Matt's sister walking around by herself. Stella stood up and blurred over to the girl.

"You shouldn't be out here alone." Stella spoke up. Vicki looked up and gasped, placing a hand on her heart.

"Damn it, you scared me." She breathed in and out quickly. "Where did you even come from?" She asked.

"I'm sneaky." Stella smirked.

"You're the girl that slept with my brother." Vicki clicked her fingers. "I knew I recognized you from somewhere. I came into my brothers room to ask him for his keys, but saw you and him, naked, ugh." She rolled her eyes but smiled while doing so. "I'm just glad he's somewhat getting over Elena." She grunted.

"He's not. We were drunk, so.." Stella shrugged. "Do you need help?" She asked, noticing the girl was limping.

"No, I'm- What was that?" She looked behind Stella after seeing a blur.

"What?" Stella frowned and looked behind her, and in an instant, she was pinned against the tree. Her eyes widened at the person keeping her there.

"Damon." She choked out.

"Hello, Stella." He smirked. "Goodbye, Stella." He spoke before swiftly snapping her neck. Vicki screamed.

"Oh, come on. Sensitive hearing over here." Damon complained before blurring toward Vicki and sinking his fangs into her neck.

* * *

Stella groaned, as she sat up. She rubbed her neck, and leaned it to the side, hearing a small crack as it ached. Her memories quickly came rushing back into her brain, and her eyes widened.

"Damon." She whispered to herself. She looked around and noticed Vicki on the ground, her neck dripping blood. She got to her knees and sat beside the girl. "God damn it, Damon." She murmured before picking the girl up, and as she was about to blur away, she was caught.

"Vicki? Vicki?!" The young Gilbert shouted, being followed by Elena. "Oh, my god. What happened?" He asked, taking her from Stella.

"Animal attack." Stella said instantly. "I-I don't remember much." She lied.

"Stella, you're bleeding." Elena frowned, reaching up to touch the cut on her forehead. Stella quickly turned around and wiped her forehead, but the cut had already healed itself. She turned back to Elena.

"I'm fine, it was her blood, not mine." She lied. "Get her to the hospital, now." She demanded.

"Are you sure? You were-"

"I said I'm fine, Elena." Stella snapped. Elena nodded and Jeremy and her ran back out to the crowded area of people. Stella breathed in and leaned against a tree. This wasn't going to be good...

* * *

Stella sat on the bed in Stefan's room, waiting for him to hurry and return home. Damon Salvatore was back in town, and he needed to know. She could hear his footsteps up the stairs, and stood up. The door burst open, and Stefan's eyes landed on Stella's.

"Are you insane?" He shouted. "You attacked an innocent girl tonight, Stella!" He hissed, getting in her face. "I thought you didn't do that anymore!" He growled at her. "You lied to me!" He shoved his finger in her face, and her jaw dropped in surprise. He didn't even ask her if she did it. "Now what, Stella? Vicki is going to wake up, and say that a god damn vampire attacked her!" He snapped.

"I didn't do it!" Stella snapped.

"Don't lie to me, Estelle." He growled, looking down at her viciously.

"Don't call me that." She hissed, pushing him hard enough to force him across the room. "And don't try to intimidate me, Stefan." She snapped.

"Why? You gonna hurt me? You are stronger, considering you kill innocent people." He spat at her.

"It wasn't me." She repeated, her voice strong, yet so weak.

"Then who was it?" He hissed, not believing her for a second. She opened her mouth to answer, but a gust of wind sent their stares to the now open window, where Damon stood.

"Damon." Stefan breathed out.

"Hello, brother." He smirked back. He raised his eyebrows and looked at me, then Stefan. "Keep fighting, it was kind of entertaining." He smiled.

"The crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Stella snapped, seeing the crow sitting on the window sill.

"Wait 'till you can see what I can do with the fog." He waggled his eyebrows and walked toward her place at the dresser.

"When'd you get here?" Stefan asked, standing up after being knocked down.

"Well, I couldn't miss both of your first days at school." He smiled, turning around to face Stella. "Your hair is different. Straight. I like." He winked, and she stepped back, and sat down on Stefan's bed.

"You're a pig." She murmured.

"It's been 15 years, Damon." Stefan reminded him.

"Thank god." Damon chuckled. "I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you." He pointed at Stefan. "Though on you, it was kind of... sexy, dare I say." He smirked at the girl. She rolled her eyes and looked back at Stefan. "Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads." Damon's smart ass side spoke. Then again, all of Damon's sides were smart asses, Stella thought.

"I hate to tell you I told you so." Stella glared at Stefan.

"Stell.." Stefan sighed. "I'm sorry." He spoke sincerely. She simply shrugged and laid back on his bed. He decided to deal with their situation later.

"Why are you here, Damon?" Stella asked.

"I missed my little brother, of course." He smiled and looked over at Stefan. "And you know, I kind of missed your fascinating ability to not jump my bones, Stella. God knows there hasn't been a woman able to resist me in years." He smirked at the vampire.

"You hate small towns. It's boring, there's nothing for you to do." Stefan spoke up.

"I'm sure Stella can keep me busy." He smirked.

"You're an ass, Damon." She called out.

"And you love it." He gave a smug look.

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you." Stefan told him.

"Ah, that can be a problem..." Damon said, actually looking worried for just a moment. "For you two." He grinned.

"Stop being a jackass and answer properly. Why are you here?" Stella hissed.

"I could ask you the same question, Stella. You've spent so long away from Mystic Falls. However, I'm fairly certain Stefan's answer can be summed up all into one little word... Elena." His eyes brightened at her name, and Stefan's darkened. "She took my breath away, Elena." Damon spoke, breathing in with a smirk. Stella rolled her eyes. Of course. The answer to everything is Elena.. "She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan?" He asked, and both of them looked at Stefan. "Being around her? Being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" He smirked.

"Is that why you wanted to meet her?" Stella scoffed.

"She's not Katherine." Stefan said, ignoring Stella's question.

"Well, let's hope not." Stella grumbled at the same time Damon spoke it aloud. He smirked at her and winked. "We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" He asked, making Stella sit up. She knew how this was going to end up.

"Damon, don't." She growled.

"Don't worry, Stella, I know what he's doing, and it won't work." Stefan promised.

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" Damon smirked, walking over to his brother hitting him playfully.

"Stop it." Stella warned Damon, but he didn't.

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena. Imagine what her blood tastes like." Damon smirked, and that was the last straw for Stefan. He tackled his brother, throwing them both out the window. Stella blurred to the now broken window and jumped down to see Stefan laying on the pavement alone. She ran over.

"Stef." She muttered, helping him up.

"I was impressed." Damon spoke up, making them both look up at him, leaning against the gate. "I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face," He growled, waving around his face, "thing. It was good." He chuckled.

"You're such an asshole." Stella hissed at him, brushing Stefan's shoulder, getting the dirt off.

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die." Stefan spoke up, and Damon scoffed.

"That's a given."

"Well, not here. I won't allow it."

"I'll take that as an invitation."

"Damon." Stella snapped. "After all these years. Can't you just give it up?" She asked.

"I promised him an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." Damon shrugged. "Seeing you is just a bonus, sweetheart." He winked.

"Just stay away from Elena." Stefan growled.

"Or kill her, I don't mind." Stella murmured, making Stefan glare and Damon laugh.

"Always the feisty one, Stella. Always." He smirked, then looked down at Stefan's empty hand. He faked a gasp. "Where's your ring, Stefan?" He asked, making both Stella and Stefan check his hand. "Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes." His eyes glimmered with amusement. He then chuckled, "Relax. It's right here." He held up the ring before grabbing Stefan by the throat and throws him against the garage. "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again." Damon hissed, before being grabbed back, and thrown against the pavement.

"Fortunately for the both of us, I'm stocked up on people blood." She stepped on Damon's throat. "Don't mess with us, Damon." She growled before removing her foot. He sat up and breathed in loudly.

"I'm impressed. You've definitely grown more of a backbone since I last saw you." He smirked. "Very possessive sexy." He waggled his eyebrows, standing up. "I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach." He smirked before blurring off. Stella sighed and turned around to Stefan who was finally up.

"I'll deal with the Vicki incident tomorrow." She told him.

"Stella." He sighed.

"You know, last night I heard this story on the radio. A young couple got attacked by an animal. The first thing I thought was it could have been you, but then, almost as quick as I thought of it, I forgot about it, because I know for sure that you wouldn't do that. Because I trust you. I believe you. What a pity you don't feel the same." She sent him a look before walking inside. She walked up to her bedroom and looked out the window to see Stefan getting in her car and driving off, most likely, to Elena's house. She sighed and shut the curtains. She wasn't ever anybody's first choice.

* * *

Author's End Notes:

I hope you like this, I worked hard on this chapter! Please review if you like, and let me know if it's any good and if I should continue on with it. A love interest is not determined yet, but comment who you think it should be! Ps. Stella Monroe is played by the beautiful Vanessa Hugdens. xo - Kayla.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: The Night of the Comet.

* * *

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?" Mr Tanner spoke, catching the attention of Elena and Stefan who simply blushed and looked away from each other. Stella watched with a glare; it was happening. He was more focused on Elena than even trying to talk to Stella. He hadn't even said sorry. He didn't even try. Why would he? He had Elena now. He didn't need Stella, she thought.

The bell went, ending the class, and Stella was the first out of the classroom. She made her way out of the school building and past the stoner groups, but stopped when she watched Jeremy Gilbert, who'd she'd finally learnt the name of, walking toward Tyler Lockwood. She got that from the chatty blonde in first period English. Caroline Forbes, a friend of Elena's, unfortunately. She was surprised she didn't recognize the Lockwood teenager. He looked just like his ancestor. The Lockwood's were always a snobby bunch, she didn't like them much, even if they were close friends with her family.

"Hey, Tyler. Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering how Vicki's doing, since you guys are so close. Is she okay?" Jeremy asked, trying to roar up Tyler, who stood with a couple of teenage girls.

"She's fine, now get out of here." Tyler demanded, squinting at the younger teen.

"How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?" Jeremy pressed, making Tyler angry.

"I'm gonna kick your ass." Tyler hissed.

"No, you're not." Stella glared at the Lockwood. "Dude, you need-" Jeremy ignored her.

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? 'Cause I vote for right here and right now." Jeremy pushed Tyler, making him stumble back a little.

"Yeah, no you're not." Stella muttered, grabbing Jeremy hard by the arm, making him look at her. "Don't be stupid and leave." She told him, not compelling him, but hoping he'd listen. She didn't know why she was helping the kid not get his ass kicked, but she figured she liked him more than the Tyler Lockwood kid.

"Listen to the girl, Gilbert. Walk away." Tyler snapped. "Final warning."

"No, this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God, I will kill you." Jeremy hissed before Stella became fed up and literally dragged him away by the end of his jacket. "Hey, ow, ow. What are you doing?" The kid demanded to know once they were far enough.

"That kid would easily kick your ass. Have you seen him? He looks like the hulk." Stella scoffs.

"I don't even know you, why would you care?" He asked.

"Because that Tyler kid seems like a dick, and I saw how you protected Vicki the other the night at the party, and since you seem like a semi nice kid, you shouldn't get your ass kicked." She claimed. "Besides, that kid doesn't need a bigger head." She murmured, staring back at Tyler Lockwood who'd gone back to chatting up the two other girls. Jeremy let out a small chuckle.

"Seems like everybody is trying to keep me in line just because my parents are dead." He glared.

"My parents are dead too and I'm not going around trying to shove big, fat headed jerks like Tyler Lockwood." She rolled her eyes and Jeremy raised his eyebrows. She sighed. "It gets better, you know. I know you've probably heard it a hundred times, but it does. You'll be happy soon, and you won't need drugs, or alcohol or sex, even though they are nice to have once in a while." She smirked. He cracked a small smile.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked. "I'm a stranger." He sticks his hands in his pockets and looks away, but it was obvious that her words were sinking into his brain.

"You remind me of my brother." She looks at him. "A lot, actually." She smiles softly. "He was kind of like you. Always thought he was stronger than everyone else." She smirked and he chuckled. "But all around, he just cared too much for everyone he loved." She continued, and he stared at her for a moment, taking in what she'd just said. "Well, I'm going to go." She said. "Try not to get into trouble." She smirked before walking away.

"Hey, wait!" He called out. "I'm Jeremy." He said. She smiled and walked backward.

"Stella!" She shouted back before turning back around, clashing into the hard chest of Matt Donovan. She looked up at him and sent him a sorry look. "Sorry." She murmured before trying to pass.

"Hey, Stella." He called out. She sighed and turned around. He walked up to her and stuck his hands in his jacket pockets. "I heard you were attacked with my sister, are you okay?" He asked. She shrugged and nodded. "Elena told me they found you trying to carry her out of the woods, so thanks." He said. "If you hadn't been with her, she might have died, and..." He shook his head. "Just thanks." He spoke.

"Don't mention it." She smiled fake. "Uh, how is she by the way? Did she wake up?" She murmured.

"They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow." He told her, and Stella nodded, but what she really wanted to know was if Vicki remembered Damon.

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?" Stella asked. "I was kind of knocked out for a little while." She shrugged.

"She said a vampire." He raised his eyebrows, and if her heart could beat, it would have stopped.

"What?" She laughs a little, and it was obvious she was nervous.

"Yeah. She woke up last night, blurts vampire and falls back to sleep." He shrugged. "I think she must have been drunk or out of it, whatever." He shrugged. "We never really got to talk properly." He frowned.

"We did talk."

"No, you talked. Well, guessed, but I never got to put my two cents in." He spoke.

"So you're saying that you weren't going to tell me those things last night?" She glared, and he bit his lip. "See?" She smirked.

"But you never let me say why." He sighed. "I get that we didn't meet in the right way, and we definitely shouldn't have slept together, though from what I do remember of it, it was great." He smirked, and she laughed. "But I'm still in love with Elena, and if I started to see you, it wouldn't be fair to you, and the last thing I want to do is string someone along, so maybe when this thing with Elena is over we can give it a try, but for now, we should be friends." He sighed. "But trust me, if I weren't just getting out of a relationship I would totally ask you out. Like, seriously, you're hot." He murmured, and she laughed again.

"Honestly, Matt, it's okay." She assured him. "It's not like I expected you to ask me out anyway." She smiled and his eyebrows raised.

"You weren't? I mean, girls, they-"

"I'm not the relationship kind of girl, Matt. Love isn't my thing, and I've come to terms with that, so thank you for explaining it, but I wasn't worried at all." She put her hand on his arm. "Okay?" She smiled and he nodded. "Cool, so friends?" She smirked.

"Friends." He smiled and nodded.

"Cool." She smirked and walked away, leaving the blonde quarterback in a daze.

* * *

"Stefan?" Stella shouted, walking into the Salvatore boarding house. She looked around and sighed when she heard nothing. "Stefan, get your ass down here! I need to talk to you!" She shouted before walking back to the front door hearing footsteps. She stopped when she saw Elena standing there. "Elena." She grunted. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Now, that's no way to talk to a house guest, Stell." She heard a voice, turning around to see Damon standing there.

"Damon." Stella warned with a glare.

"Stella? I didn't know you lived with Stefan." Elena frowned.

"Yeah. Their bedrooms are right next to each other. I wonder why that is. Care to elaborate, Stella?" Damon smirks and Stella glares.

"I... I'm sorry for barging in. The door was... open." Elena speaks up.

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." Damon grabbed Elena's hand and kissed it. It took Stella everything she had inside of her to not kick Damon across the room.

"He didn't tell me he had a brother." Elena said.

"Yeah, well, nobody likes bragging about Damon." Stella smirked, crossing her arms while Damon glared.

"Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." Damon said.

"Wow. This is your living room?" Elena asked.

"Living room, parlor, seventies auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." Damon brought up Katherine, making Stella walk over to him and pinch him hard in the back, making him squirm.

"The last one?" Elena asked.

"Damon." Stella hissed.

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet." Damon went ahead anyway, and Stella pinched him harder before pulling away. Damon turned to her and glared.

"Nope." Elena answered awkwardly.

"I love it when you play rough." He whispered in Stella's ear. "Well, I'm sure it'll come up now." He turned to Elena and smirked. "Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end." Stella looked at him with disgust and amusement.

"You don't know when you're not wanted, do you?" Stella growled.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." Elena speaks, hoping a fight isn't to break out between the two.

"He's a fatalist." She glared at Damon.

"You know me so well." He smirked at her, looking in her big brown eyes. "Hello, Stefan." He says without taking his eyes off Stella. Elena and Stella look up to see Stefan standing on the stairs.

"Elena. I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan says.

"You really shouldn't just walk into people's houses, you know." Stella glared at Elena.

"I'm sorry, I know I should have called-" Damon interrupted Elena.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But... I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker. Stella, however-" He smirked, but shut up when Stella stomped her foot on his, causing him immense pain. Something only one vampire can do to another.

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you." Stefan murmured, glaring at Damon.

"Yeah, wish I could say the same." Stella smirked over at Elena.

"Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon." Elena murmurs quickly before leaving.

"Great meeting you, too, Elena." Damon called out and soon as the click of the door sounded, Stella had Damon pinned up against the wall.

"Oh, you like it against a wall? Kinky. I like it." He smirked at her. She growled and dropped him.

"Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk." Damon smirked. "Not as feisty as Stella here, but still." He smiled. "You, on the other hand, look pooped." He cocked his head to the side, staring at his brother. "Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess... hospital." He clicked his fingers.

"You went to see Vicki?" Stella asked, and Stefan nodded.

"Someone had to clean up his mess." He shrugged.

"Did it even work? You know your powers don't work properly, Stef." Stella muttered.

"Oh, right. The bunny diet doesn't let your tricks work as well as when you're on the human diet." Damon waggled his eyebrows.

"How long was Elena here?" Stefan asked.

"Not long." Stella muttered.

"Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, "I'm a high school human"?" Damon mused.

"I'm not playing any game." Stefan shrugged. "What game are you playing Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see?" He smirked before turning around and walking away. Stella sighed and sat down.

"I hate him." She murmurs. Stefan is staring into space. "Have you seen my book, Wuthering Heights? I can't find it." She asked. "I was on the last chapter." She said. He looked up at her with a guilty look. "What?" She asked.

"I gave it to Elena." He mumbled. "She wanted to read it." He said. She glared and stood up.

"And what the bitch wants, the bitch must get, right?" She cocked her head to the side, looking at Stefan angrily. "Just like Katherine, Stef." She growled before blurring upstairs.

* * *

"Stella." She heard the light tap of Stefan's knuckles against the hard wood of her bedroom door before he let himself in to see Stella standing in front of her vanity, applying lip balm to her lips to keep them soft and plump. She was dressed nicely, in a pair of skin tight black jeans, and a cream colored tank top that read 'bite me'. "I like your shit." He complimented. She looked down and smirked for a moment before looking up at her best friend.

"What do you want?" She asked, turning back to the mirror and buttoned up her coat.

"I wanted to apologize." He said truthfully. "I've been," He paused, thinking of a word.

"A dick?" She offered.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "I've been a dick. I shouldn't have treated you that way, and I'm sorry. I know you, Stella, and I know you wouldn't hurt someone." He tells her. "Not unless they annoyed you too much, anyway." He said, and she tried her best not to smile. "And I know you feel that history is repeating itself, with Elena and all, but it's not. I won't leave you for Elena like I did with Katherine. I'm here for you now, Stella, and I'll always be here." He told her.

"That's what you said with Katherine." She glared, looking at him with an annoyed look on her face. "Right before she ruined us all." She finished, turning off her flat iron and looking in the mirror, staring at her reflection before she turned on her curler, adding only a few soft curls around her hair.

"That was then and this is now." He told her, walking up to her. "Elena is a girl, someone I could myself falling in love with in the future. But my future is nothing at all without you." He tells her honestly. "You promised me best friends forever when we were thirteen, and I hope that you'll keep that true, because forever is all we have now." He says. "I couldn't imagine my life without my best friend, so I'm hoping you'll forgive me." He told her. She stayed silent and looked down. She hated it when he gave these cute little speeches, and she'd most likely always forgive him. "Best friends forever. It's cheesy, but true." He told her, a small smile on his lips before he placed her Wuthering Heights novel on the vanity. She looked down at it before hearing a click of the door, and just like that, Stefan had left the building.

* * *

Stella sat at the Mystic Grill, waiting for the time where the comet would pass their view, and she'd most likely go outside, stare at it and remember the first time she saw it, one hundred and sixty something years ago. Back when her life was happy. When her family was alive and her life was normal. She didn't think of Vampires and Witches, and all she needed were her parents, her little brother, and her two best friends, Stefan and Damon. No Katherine. No supernatural business. No drama, and no worries. She slowly finished the contents of her drink before seeing Jeremy Gilbert walk into the Grill.

"Vicki, what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked, walking up to Vicki Donovan, who Stella hadn't noticed was already here.

"Fighting with Robert about my schedule. You'd think getting ripped up by a rabid animal would merit an extra sick day." She smiled softly, looking at Jeremy with glimmering eyes. 'Rabid animal'. Stella smirked. So Stefan had managed to do the entire compulsion thing right.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jeremy asked and the concern in his eyes made the young looking vampire smile. She remembered when she used to get looked at like that. She was once the prettiest girl in Mystic Falls, and before Katherine happened, she was in love. Like Jeremy loved Vicki, and felt bad because she knew Vicki was only stringing Jeremy along. She liked him, sure, but that was nothing compared to the feelings he had for her. She felt silly watching the couple being sweet, so she stood up and walked away from the bar and outside and into the town square.

"Hi! Stella, right?" The chatty blonde, one of Elena's friends greeted Stella with a bright smile. Stella became amused at how smiley the girl always seemed to be. She was so positive, and Stella was... Well, Stella.

"Yeah, it's Stella." She nodded. "Caroline, is it?" She smiled, though she knew it was for sure Caroline Forbes, daughter of Liz Forbes, the sheriff. She'd compelled herself some information from people around the town and it worked in her favor. She was up to date with all the latest gossip.

"Sure is." Caroline smiled. "Stefan's looking for you. He asked to keep an eye out for you." She smiled.

"Of course he did." She muttered, spotting him across the town square with Elena. They were staring into the sky, and she noticed the comet slowly making its way across the sky. It was going slower than she'd remembered one hundred years ago.

"So, is he like, really into Elena?" Caroline asked.

"As into her as he could be." Stella pursed her lips into a fine line, and looked at Stefan again, who was staring at Elena the same way she saw Jeremy staring at Vicki inside. She rolled her eyes and looked at Caroline. "Go away, you're annoying me." She compelled the girl. Caroline nodded and walked off. She grunted on the inside, feeling a presence beside her.

"That wasn't very polite of you, Estelle." Damon mused, offering an extra candle.

"You can't talk about polite, Damon. You're anything but polite." She muttered, taking it from him. He shrugged and nodded, agreeing with her. He lit her candle for her, and she sighed. "Thanks." She muttered, looking back over at Stefan.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous of Elena." Damon smirked.

"Well, you don't know any better." She looked at him with a glare. "And I'm not jealous of her." She lied. "I just don't want Stefan hurt." She growled. "Elena's a bitch, and I don't like her." She smirked.

"She seemed nice to me." Damon shrugged.

"Yes, but you're a bitch, too." She smirked, and he rolled his eyes at her childishness. She sighed and looked back up at the comet.

"I remember how excited you were to see the comet last time." He spoke up. She looked at him to see him staring up at the comet. "You also nearly lit Stefan's hair on fire with your candle." He murmured and she smiled.

"Actually, I did light it on fire, but you put it out before he lit up entirely." She reminded him.

"Stupid thing to do, really." He rolled his eyes. "Should have let him burn." He murmured and Stella glared at him.

"What do you want, Damon?" She asked, annoyed with him.

"What makes you think I want something?" He scoffs.

"I doubt you came over to reminisce about the times where everything was once normal." She rolled her eyes. She looked up at him since he was about an inch or two taller than she was, though she was quite tall for the age she appeared to be. "Why are you back in Mystic Falls? You've got some big, bad plan, I know you, and you never do anything without a cruel intention." She glared.

"I don't know whether to find it endearing or not to hear you still know me so well." Damon gave her a smile, and in an instant it was gone.

"Can't forget a personality like yours, Damon." She muttered, blowing out her candle and turning around.

"Where are you going?" He pulled her back.

"Something else I know about you, Damon. You're not going to tell me your plan, why stick around?" She raised her eyebrows and looked at the comet one more time. "You should have let me die." She looked at him, and he looked down at her. "That night, in 1864 when you found me... You should have just let me die." She murmured. The look on his face looked laced with confusion and she swore she could have seen a look of hurt in his eyes, but she was almost sure that he didn't care about her anymore. She sighed and walked toward the Grill.

* * *

She'd stolen a bottle of whiskey from the bar at the Mystic Grill and sat on the roof of some building she didn't really care about. She watched and listened to the happy people below her talk, and laugh and do stupid family stuff. She missed her family. So much. She never showed it though, but she was hurting. She looked up at the comet, and took another swig from the bottle, a memory coming to mind.

_"Estelle?" She looked to her door to see Damon standing there. She closed her eyes and turned away. _

_"I'm not decent, Damon." She whispered, wiping her cheeks. She felt the weight of the mattress go down and figured Damon must have sat down with her. "Go away, Damon. I do not wish to talk to anybody at the moment." Her voice came out soft and hoarse. She was dying, and he didn't even know. _

_"Then just listen to what I've to say, Estelle." He urges. She closes her eyes, the hot tears streaming down her cheeks. "I realize you must feel awful, after the passing of your parents, and now the dissapearance of your brother, Christopher..." He trails off, and she tries to ignore the stinging pain in her wrists, and the feeling of hurt that wouldn't stop in her heart. "And though you may feel as if you are lonely, please don't." He murmured. "I'm here, and so is Stefan. My father loves you more than he loves me, and the rest of the town is here for you." He tells her. "We will find Christopher, so please don't cry." He mutters. He wasn't good with these emotional kinds of talks, but he loved his best friend enough to do it anyway. He places his hand on her shoulder. _

_"Damon, please." She whispered. She could slowly feel herself fading away. "Please go." She murmured. _

_"Estelle." He muttered, pulling the blanket up to tuck her in. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw the small stain of blood on the top that had seeped through. He pulls the cover down to see the rest of her, mostly her arms, covered in dripping blood. His eyes widen. "Estelle, what did you do?" He asked her. _

_"Let me die, Damon." She croaked out, and looked at him. "I want to die." She whispered. He stood up, shocked and hurt at what she'd done. "Please." She whispered. She wanted nothing more than to die, to be reunited with her parents, and someday see her brother again, and there was only one way to do that. _

_"No." He murmured. "I won't let you do this to yourself." He shook his head before he ran down the stairs, shouting out the name of his father, his brother, anybody. _

She scrunched her face up at the bitter taste of the alcohol. She wasn't supposed to be sitting up here on this building roof. She should be dead. She shouldn't be a Vampire, and she shouldn't be feeling like this. She turned her head when she heard the door bust open, and Damon pushing Vicki into her view. She frowned and stood up.

"Damon, what the hell are you doing?" She asked, as Vicki landed on the ground. She dropped her bottle, letting it smash as she kneeled down to help Vicki. "Hey, are you okay?" She murmured, helping the poor girl up. "Are you insane?" She snapped at Damon. He smirked.

"I've been called worse." He smugly spoke before we were quickly joined by Stefan. "Not bad, have you been eating bunnies?" Damon asked, pulling Vicki back up and moving her to the edge of the roof.

"Let her go." Stefan demanded.

"Really?" Damon scrunched his face up before shrugging. "Okay." He said, letting her go for a split second, but catching her again when Stefan and Stella screamed "No!" to stop him. Vicki screamed, and her hands began to shake. He held her back over the edge. "Just give me the word, Stef." He looked at his brother.

"No." Stefan growled. Damon rolled his eyes and threw Vicki toward his brother.

"Relax." He smirked at his brother.

"What's happening?" Vicki cried, looking between Damon, Stefan and Stella. Stella felt her unbeating heart pang just a little when the poor girl looked her in the eyes and begged for help. "Please, help me." She whispered.

"You're not killing her if that's what you're thinking, Damon." Stella glared.

"Oh, no." He shook his head. "See, I don't need her dead." He told the brunette vampire. "But you might." He smirked. He leaned down to Vicki and looked her in the eyes, not compelling her, just intimidating her. "What attacked you the other night?" He asked. Vicki looked around at the vampires, looking hopeless.

"I don't know. A-An animal." She whispered.

"Are you sure about that?" Damon smirked. "Think about that. Think really hard. What attacked you?" He asked, and Vicki's expression seemed to be putting things together.

"A vampire." She whispered in shock.

"Who did this to you?" Damon shouted at her.

"You did." She cried.

"Wrong." Damon smirked and looked at Stella.

"Damon, don't." She hissed.

"It was Stefan." He tells the young girl. He grabs both sides of her head, making her focus on nothing but him. "Stefan Salvatore did this to you." He urges her, and she nods.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." She repeats.

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster." He tells the girl, and she hangs on every word he says.

"Damon, don't." Stella snaps. "Damon, don't do this." She begs. He looks her in the eyes, and for a moment, she thought he might have listened to her, but she should have known better. He stands up, ripping Vicki's bandage off her and throws her toward Stefan, making Vicki screech.

"Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that." Damon lectures his younger brother.

"Stop it, Damon!" Stella shouts.

"You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run, screaming "vampire" through the town square." Damon ignores her.

"That's what this is about? You want to expose me?" Stefan scoffs.

"No! I want you to remember who you are!"

"Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you." Stella was shocked at her best friends words, and obviously, so was Damon.

"Huh. Wow. Come here, sweetheart." Damon urges Vicki. She tries to get away, but before she can, Damon whispers something in her ear, and the screaming and crying stops. Stella watches intently, as does Stefan.

"What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open." She murmurs.

"Vicki, are you okay?" Stella frowns.

"I took some pills, man." She smirks. "I'm good." She nods before walking back to the fire escape door and walking inside.

"It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?" Damon smirks, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"What are you up to, Damon?" Stefan asks.

"That's for me to know and for you to... dot dot dot. Give Elena my best." He smirks at his brother before looking at Stella. "Good catching up Stella." He nods before jumping off the building. Stella sighs and turns to Stefan with a worn out expression before using the exit, leaving Stefan all alone. She made her way back to the bar in Mystic Grill, and noticed Vicki being bandaged up again by her brother. He looked over at Stella and mumbled something to his sister before walking over to the brunette.

"Hey." He smiled at Stella. "She said you and Stefan found her wandering around." He crossed his arms. She simply nodded. "So, um, thanks." He nods. "You seem to be the one saving her recently." He chuckles.

"I know what it's like to be in her position." Stella gives a small shrug. Matt nods.

"You know, she's dramatic, and troublesome, and a hand full, but... She's my sister, and I need her, so thanks, again. It means a lot." He tells Stella. Stella simply nods as a welcome before he walks back over to his sister. She sighs, and looks around the bar, seeing Damon sitting in a booth far at the back, staring at her. He smirks when she sees him, and he waves. She walks over, and sits in front of him.

"That was stupid, what you did with Vicki." She told him.

"What do you mean you know what it's like to be in her position?" He asked. She rolled her eyes, realizing he must have been listening.

"When you and Stefan were all loved up for Katherine, I was alone. I had nobody. I know what it's like to feel like you've got nobody at all, even if you're surrounded by people you know." She muttered and grabbed his glass of bourbon. "I see your taste in alcohol hasn't changed." She sipped the drink. "Good. I like bourbon." She muttered, and Damon gives her a crooked smile that he quickly covers up.

"Do you really wish I'd never saved you that night?" He asked. She thought for a moment.

"No." She murmured. "Some day I feel like it would have all been better if I died back then, but no. I'm glad I'm here today. I mean, someone needs to keep Stefan in check, and you out of trouble." She smirked. He rolled his eyes.

"You stopped trying to keep me out of trouble when you realized I am the trouble." He joked.

"Funny." She smirked, and downed the rest of his drink. "I never did thank you for saving me, so... thank you." She looked at him, and he looked surprised. "I mean, even though you've threatened my best friend, almost killed an innocent, and actually did kill a couple of innocent people, I feel I should thank you anyway." She shrugged. "You were once my best friend, too, Damon, remember that." She nodded and looked up to see Jeremy enter the Grill. She cringed for him as he watched Tyler and Vicki kiss. The pained look on his face made her feel bad for him. "See you 'round, Day. Try not to kill anybody." She murmured and followed Jeremy out of the grill. Damon watched her leave. She called him Day, and she hasn't called him that in one hundred years.

* * *

"Jeremy!" She shouted, watching him pacing against the pavement. He stopped and turned around. He sighed, seeing Stella before quickly turning away and wiping his face of the tears she'd already noticed. "Hey, you okay?" She asked him.

"No." He turned around. "I treat her right, don't I? I tell her she's beautiful, I'm nice, I'm kind, I take care of her, and she still goes for the complete asshole! What the hell is wrong with me?" He shouted, turning to his right and kicking the trash can, emptying it of its contents. She sighed and walked forward.

"Hey, Jeremy, look at me." She grabbed his arms. He looked up at her. "She doesn't deserve you. You're right. You're nice, and kind and you take care of her. It's her loss if she's going after Tyler." She assures him. "She'll realize it sooner or later, don't worry." She murmured. He stared into the sky, and breathed in.

"I feel normal, with her. I feel happy, and not like the poor kid who's parents died." He tells her, and he doesn't understand why he's venting to a practical stranger, but he goes on anyway. "I don't want to be the poor kid anymore, I don't want to be him." He murmured, and Stella nodded, hugging him. He was surprised first, but ended up hugging her back, tight.

"When my parents died, everybody told me how great they thought my parents were, and how they were so sorry for me, and ever since then, whenever I wasn't smiling, or I was sad, they assumed it was because my parents were dead, and I earned this stupid title, of the poor little orphan girl who misses her parents." She told the young boy. "I felt alone, and it was like nobody could make me happy." She stepped back and looked into his brown eyes. "But I had my brother, and I had my friends, like you have Elena, and Matt, and Bonnie and Caroline." She listed.

"Those are Elena's friends. I don't have friends." He muttered.

"Then you've got me." She sighs. "The poor little orphan girl who misses her parents." She smiles sadly. "Okay?" She offers and he nods and pulls her into another hug, surprising her, but nevertheless, she hugs him back. "Look." She says, and pulls back. She unlocks his phone, surprising him.

"How did you get that?" He asked as she entered her number in.

"It was in your pocket, I took it just now." She shrugged and he smiled small. She saved her number and handed it back to him. "I've always got my phone on me, so whenever you need to talk. Just call. Okay?" She smiles at him. He looked like he was off in space. "Hey, idiot, are you listening to me?" She smacked his arm and he laughed.

"You know, you're the first person who hasn't tread carefully with me apart from my sister." He said.

"You're a person, not a ticking time bomb." She rolled her eyes. "Call me whenever you need it, Baby Gilbert." She tells him.

"Baby Gilbert?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I like nicknames." She smirks. "Do you want a ride home?" She asked, and he meekly nodded. "Come on then." She smiled, and he followed her to his car. He fiddled with her radio even though she told him countless times that she didn't want him to. She finally arrived at the Gilbert residence.

"My sisters not here, that's weird." Jeremy murmured. "She's probably with Stefan." He murmured.

"Ah, great." Stella muttered. "If I heard them sexing it up in the bedroom next to me, I will not hesitate to kick your sisters ass, and Stefan's ass." She let the younger Gilbert know and he laughed.

"I didn't know you lived with Stefan." He spoke.

"We go way back." She smirked and shrugged. "Now get out, I'm tired." She smirked. He chuckled and got out of the car. "Remember, Baby Gilbert. You call for anything okay? I never had that, and I know I needed it." She told him. He nodded and walked inside. She sighed and drove back to the Boarding House. She stopped seeing Elena's car in her parking spot, making her growl internally and roll her eyes. She stopped hearing voices and decides to eavesdrop.

"See, the thing is, I got home tonight planning on doing what I always do, write in my diary, like I have been since my mom gave me one when I was 10. It's where I get everything out, everything I'm feeling. It all goes in this little book that I hide on the second shelf behind this really hideous ceramic mermaid. But then I realized that I'd just be writing things that I should probably be telling you." Elena's voice spoke. Stella rolled her eyes. What a drama queen.

"What would you write?" Stefan asked.

"I would write... "Dear diary, today I convinced myself it was okay to give up. Don't take risks. Stick with the status quo. No drama, now is just not the time. But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth, and the truth is that..." I'm scared, Stefan. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment that... the world's just going to come crashing down, and I... don't know if I can survive that." And surprisingly, Stella knew exactly what Elena was talking about.

"Do you want to know what I would write? "I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. But then the sun came up and reality set in." Well, this is reality. Right here." Stella smiled at Stefan's smoothness. She hears them kiss and groans out loud.

"Stella.." Stefan trails off and finally, Stella appears in front of them.

"My bad?" She gave an innocent smile. Stefan blushed. "Oh, don't stop on the account of me. Do whatever. But if I hear sex noises from my bedroom, I will be kicking someone's ass, alright?" She smirked, opening the door to the boarding house.

"Um, we're uh- None of that." Elena blushed.

"Yeah, okay, sure. Whatever you say. Just letting you know, Elena, that Stefan's got AIDs and when-"

"Stella, please, go." Stefan groaned, a pained look on his face. She laughed and walked upstairs into her room before making her way to her room.

* * *

Author's End Notes:

Thank you the beautiful fav, followed and reviewed! Means so much 3 I hope this chapter is up to your hopes, and that you review? 3 Love love love.

- Kayla.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3: Friday Night Bites.

* * *

"Are you decent?" Stefan asked through her bedroom door before he opened it slightly, peeking in. When he saw she was, he let himself in entirely, before sitting down on her bed, watching her apply make up for school. "You know, I think you look pretty without the make up." He piped up, making her send him a glare.

"What do you want, Stefan?" She murmured.

"Your forgiveness." He shrugged.

"You say it as if it's no big thing." She turns to him and raises an eyebrow.

"It is. It's a huge thing, and..."

"Chill, Stef. I forgave you when you talked to me yesterday, I just never got the chance to say it." She muttered, and he smiled. "Don't send me that cheesy smile or I'll kick your ass." She said, unable to stop herself from smiling too. She squealed when he tackled her into a hug. Literally. "Oh, gee. Have you been drinking bear blood? Because I hear it's good for the strength." She smirked, squeezing his bicep. He rolled his eyes and sat up.

"Thank you." He nodded at her. "You didn't have to forgive me, but you did. So thanks." He smiled.

"Don't mention it, really." She smirked, standing up. "Let's go. I don't want to be late to school." She smirked and blurred downstairs.

* * *

"I still think we should throw a party." Stella shrugged. "It's not long until your birthday, Stef, and it's not everyday where someone turns 162. You do know that right?" She smirked at him.

"I doubt I'm the only one." He smirks before his eyes landed on Elena.

"Oh, what, you're going to ditch me now?" Stella glared.

"No, I'm going to take you with me, obviously." He grabbed onto her arm, dragging her toward Elena.

"No, Stefan, no." She muttered, smacking his arm, but he was strong, which surprised her. Then again, she hadn't fed. Her blood bags ran out, and she needed to get some more from the local hospital.

"You and Elena are going to get along, Stella. I know you'd like her if you just give it a try." Stefan says.

"Over my dead body." Stella muttered and Stefan looked at her.

"I don't know if you remember, Stell, but we are dead." He murmured in her ear and she couldn't help but crack a smile. It quickly dissapeared when they'd arrived in front of Bonnie and Elena.

"Hey." He smiled at the two girls.

"Au Revoir." Stella waves her fingers awkwardly.

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." Bonnie gives Stefan a strange look before leaving, making Elena sigh loudly.

"She doesn't like you very much." Stella smirked at Stefan.

"She doesn't know you. She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you." Elena promises. "Both of you." She smiles sweetly at Stella, who simply rolls her eyes. Stefan and Elena continue talking, so Stella lets her eyes wander. She see's Matt and Tyler throwing around a football. She stares at Matt. He was so cute, she thought. Way too good for her. He was pure, she could see that. Her eyes then focused on Tyler. Such a brat, just like his ancestor, Andrew. Andrew was the man she'd stupidly had a crush on so long ago, and she was sure she wouldn't make that mistake again. She didn't think she could. Cocky asshole wasn't her type.

"So, uh, Stella?" Elena snapped Stella from her thoughts.

"What?" Stella snapped at her. Elena gulped, and Stefan glared at the female vampire.

"How do you like Mystic Falls?" She asked.

"It sucks." Stella shrugs bluntly. "I don't like it."

"I thought you were born here?" Elena frowns.

"I was." Stella blinked before sending Elena a smirk. Elena opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off when Stella quickly turned around, and caught the ball that would have hurt her if she hadn't caught it. She looked over to see Matt and Tyler looking at her, completely stunned. She smirked and waved the ball at them. "Damn, Lockwoods. They're all pathetic." She murmured, handing Stefan the ball. He smirked.

"Don't you know it." He says before throwing the ball back. Tyler was knocked back by the force, earning stares from people all around them. "Let's go inside. It's getting cold out." Stefan murmured, noticing the looks he and Stella were getting.

"That throw was insane." Elena complimented as they walked inside. "I didn't know you played football."

"I used to. It was a long time ago." Stefan replied, looking over at Stella who simply smiled.

"So, why don't you try out for the team?" She asks Stefan, ignoring Stella completely, which bothered her to the point where she wanted nothing more than to rip Elena's head off her scrawny little body.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Stefan gave a small smile, making Stella calm down. He could always do that, and he wouldn't even know it.

"So you don't like football?" Elena asks.

"No, I love football." Stefan shrugs and Stella snorts. Understatement. Stefan was a football fanatic. "I think it's a great sport." He says, sending a sly smile to Stella, knowing what the snort was for. "But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler over there, and we both know how Matt feels."

"Who gives a shit." Stella snorted. "Tyler's a dick, and Matt shouldn't mind. I mean, if he's the quarterback, he'd want best for his team. And you, Stef, are most likely the best thing that could ever happened to Mystic Falls' high school football team. You're a pro." She smirked, and Elena slightly nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, they don't know you. To them, you're mysterious loner guy. Wouldn't hurt to be part of. Make some friends." Elena smiled.

"Says the girl who spends her alone time writing in a cemetery." Stefan smirked.

"Hey, come on. There's more to me than just gloomy graveyard girl. There's a whole other Elena that you have yet to meet. She was into everything, very busy." Elena flirted.

"Well, I look forward to meeting her. And when will that be?" Stefan flirted back, and instantly, Stella wanted to puke all over them. She rolled her eyes and turned around, watching the teenagers in the halls walk past her. Pure, little humans. She could hardly remember what it was like to feel like they do. To wound, to scar, to feel, to be okay. To not have your emotions heightened, and feel extra angry, or extra sad or extra happy every moment of the day. To grow old, to have birthdays, and actually feel a year older. If there was anything Stella wanted in the world, it was the chance to be human again.

* * *

"World war II ended in... Anyone got anything? Anyone at all?" Mr Tanner looked around the room for someone to answer his question. Stella already knew that the first world war ended in 1945. But she said nothing. She didn't want to look suspicious, or too smart. She just wanted to fit in with all the others, and being known as a nerd wouldn't help her. "1945." He grunted, hearing no answers. "How about Pearl Harbor?" He looked around. "Miss Gilbert?" Stella looked at Elena to see she'd been talking to Stefan.

"Um, what?" Elena looked at Mr Tanner blankly. Stella rolled her eyes, seeing he was going to open his mouth, most likely to let her know that dead parents are not a good excuse for not knowing answers, so she decided to cut to the chase.

"December 7, 1941." Stella called out. Mr Tanner looked over at the smirking vampire.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert." He spoke sarcastically.

"Anytime, Mr Tanner." She winked back.

"Very well." He squinted, looking around the rest of the class. "The fall of the Berlin wall?" He asked.

"1989." Stella called and Stefan looked at her with an amused look on his face. "I'm good with dates, sir." She said after smirking at Stefan. Mr Tanner took this as a challenge and leaned against his desk.

"Are you?" He asked, also amused. Stella smirked and nodded. "How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act." He stated.

"1964." She replied with a smirk.

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"1968."

"Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe VS Wade."

"1973."

"Brown VS Board."

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg."

She thought for a small moment before answering, "1863."

"Korean war."

"1950 to 1953." She crossed her arms, getting bored. The people around her were amused, and she smiled. Maybe the smartass title wasn't so bad.

"Ha!" Mr Tanner grinned. "It ended in 52." He smirked.

"Uh, actually, sir, it was 53'." Stefan piped up, making Tanner double take the two.

"Look it up, somebody, quickly." The teacher and everyone got their phones out, searching the answer up.

"It was nineteen fifty..." Some student started before smirking. "Three." Stella smirked at Stefan, who winked at her subtly. She laughed and looked at Mr Tanner who looked completely exhausted, but nevertheless, impressed.

* * *

"How did you know all of that stuff, Stella?" Elena asked as they walked out of the classroom, along with Stefan. She simply shrugged.

"I've got a good memory." She smirked.

"Years and years of crosswords puzzles. It's a loner thing." Stefan smirked, swinging an arm over Stella's shoulder.

* * *

"You really want to do this, huh?" Stella smiled at Stefan who was about to walk up to Mr Tanner on the football field, asking for a try-out. He nodded.

"Yeah, I think this would be good for me. For us." He said. "You should try out for cheerleading." He smirked.

"Ha, I don't think so." She crossed her arms and looked over at the thin cheerleaders, tossing eachother up in the air.

"I know you want to." Stefan murmured in her ear.

"I don't think they'd want me, anyway." She laughed. "You have to pretty and perky and have team spirit." She faked a perky smile, before it completely vanished and was replaced with an annoyed expression. "The day I start yelling 'Go! Team Go!' is the day I walk on water." She smirked at Stefan who laughed.

"To be honest, I wouldn't mind seeing you in one of those cheerleading outfits." He spoke, and her eyes widened as she turned back to him.

"Stefan Salvatore, did you just make a flirty remark?" She smirked, shock written on her face. "What's gotten into you?" She smiled, nudging him. "You're being weird and nice." She squinted.

"I'm happy." He smiled, walking backwards. "We're like normal teenagers now, Stell. Embrace it." He smiles before jogging over to the coach. She bit her lip, thinking about what he said. He was happy, and she loved that. That's all she ever wanted for him. Was to be happy. She sighed and pulled off her loose tank top, revealing her thinner, tighter white tank top since it was hot and watched Stefan talking to Mr Tanner.

"Hey, baby! Take it all off!" Tyler Lockwood shouted out to her, sending a grin her way. She scrunched her face up as his friends laughed. Tyler watched the girl with a look of confusion on his face. Usually girls would blush and smile at the ground when he did that. The more bolder girls would wink back, and blow him a kiss. Never had he received such a disgusted look. He jogged over to the girl in his football gear, holding his helmet in his left hand. Stella looked up and grunted, seeing him approaching. "Hey." He smiled at her.

"I'm not taking anything off for your pleasure, 'baby', so your little visit here, is quite pointless." She snapped at him. She stood up and tried to walk away, figuring Stefan could talk to her about his tryouts later on. Tyler grabbed her by the wrist.

"Hey, not so fast, baby, I just wanna introduce myself." He says. She turns around and glares.

"I know who you are. You're the douche bag who picks on Jeremy Gilbert." She smirks, and he raises his eyebrows. "I'm the one who practically stopped him from kicking your ass yesterday." She grinned, seeing the look of realization fill his face. "Remember me yet?"

"Why are you friends with that stoner?" He squinted. "Such a beautiful girl should be in better company." He winked.

"Mm, well, let me know if you see any." She smirked, pushing past him hard enough to knock him back a bit, but not too inhumane. Tyler shook his head in amazement before jogging onto the field. Stella crossed her arms and saw Elena and Bonnie with the rest of the cheerleaders, stretching and getting ready for practice. Her eyes mainly focused on Elena. She wasn't going to lie. She was gorgeous. Perfect in every way, and that made her hate her more. She had it all, and Stella only had Stefan, who slowly slipping away from her, even if Stefan himself said he wasn't. She focused her ears into their conversation, not liking what she heard at all.

"Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight." Elena told her friend.

"Mm-hmm. You, me and Stefan. You have to give him a chance." Elena shrugged. "I think Stella might come too, but to be honest, I don't really want her to.."

"Stefan's friend? She seems nice." Bonnie frowned.

"Well, I don't think she likes me." Elena shrugged. "And she's kind of a bitch." She furrowed her eyebrows, her eyes focusing on Stella, who quickly looked around, pretending like she wasn't listening.

"I don't get how her and Stefan are just friends. Stefan's hot and she's gorgeous. Do you think they've ever dated?" Bonnie asked.

"No, Stefan said they've never gone their. He promised me he could never see her that way." Elena muttered, and that felt like a punch to the chest for Stella. It never nice to know nobody wants you. "A guy and a girl can just be friends, Bon."

"Mm, 'cos that's what happened with you and Matt, right?" Bonnie smirked.

"Anyway, speaking of dinner-"

"Have you seen Caroline? I've text-"

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett. You're going to be there, and protect me from Stefan's evil best friend if she comes." Elena giggled and Stella felt her fists tighten.

"Fine, fine. I'll go." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Good." Elena smiled.

"But seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie muttered, and they both stopped their chatter when a familiar car parked in front of them, with two familiar people sitting in the front seat. Damon Salvatore and Caroline Forbes? Stella groaned internally and walked toward the car.

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind." Caroline smirked at Elena as she skipped towards the field. Damon was about to reverse, but a hand pulled the keys from the ignition, stopping him. He looked up to see Stella smirking at him, dangling the keys in his face.

"Caroline Forbes? Really? I didn't know you went for the annoying blondes." She glared, placing both hands on her hips.

"Don't be jealous, Stella, I still love you more." He pouted his lips at her. "Now give me my keys." His smirk fell and a look of seriousness filled his face. She smirked and put his keys down her bra. "I'm more than willing to go down there, Estelle." He smirked. She rolled her eyes, and bent down, picking a twig from the ground, and jammed it into his shoulder. He hissed out in pain.

"Don't call me Estelle, Damon, you know I don't like that." She said, twisting it, making him wince. She looked around, glad nobody saw.

"You know, most people punch, or slap or yell at people they don't like." He said, gripping the twig and pulling it out. "But not you. You stab them." He glares. She smirked and shrugged.

"What do you want with the blonde?" She glared.

"Nothing, just a little fun." He smirked. "She's very tasty." He waggled his eyebrows.

"You're a pig." She muttered and looked down at him to see him staring at Elena. "Don't look at her like that, Damon, she's not Katherine, and she's not yours." Stella growled.

"It's cute, the undying loyalty you have for Stefan." He says. "It's going to get you killed." He told her.

"Well, I'm willing to die for loyalty." She shrugged. "I'm about one hundred years overdue." She smirked, and so did he. "Don't string Caroline along, she's not a chew toy, Damon." She told him seriously. "It's not nice." She said and he chuckled.

"Right, because I care so much about being nice, Est-" She gave him a dirty look. "Stella." He rolled his eyes.

"Don't make me hurt you, Damon." She smirked, and pulled his keys out of her bra, dropping them on his lap. "I don't like hurting people. Even if I dislike them strongly." She glared before walking away and toward the field. She stood beside Mr Tanner who gave her a wary look. She send him a cute, but sarcastic smile, and he rolled his eyes and focused on the team in front of him.

"Alright, come on, do it again!" Mr Tanner called, and the boys got back into their positions.

"All right, let's huddle up. Set, hut!" Matt shouted, and Stella could only think of how hot he looked in his uniform. Her eyes widened when she watched Tyler tackle down Stefan. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. He totally saw Tyler coming.

"You gonna live, Salvatore?" Mr Tanner shouted.

"Yeah." Stefan replied in a gruff tone.

"Alright, hit the showers, boys." The coach yelled out to everyone. Stella sighed, jogging onto the field toward Stefan. She helped him up.

"You shouldn't have let him tackle you, Stef." She told him.

"I didn't see him coming." Stefan shrugged, and she grabbed his hand, popping his pinky back into place.

"Mm, that's bullshit." She smirked at him and he sent a subtle one back, staring up at him for a moment. He looked up, and she followed his gaze who was focused on Elena. She rolled her eyes and dropped his hand. Stefan gave her a sorry look. "Go on." She rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm gonna stay here and talk to my best friend." He smirked and Stella raised her eyebrows, surprised. "Uh, I've been meaning to ask you if you want to come with dinner-"

"No." She shook her head. "I heard Elena's conversation, and she doesn't want me there so... no." She shrugged.

"What do you mean she doesn't want you there? She thinks you're great." He shrugged.

"Well, you obviously can't tell when she's lying, Stefan. She thinks I'm a bitch, and I mean, sure, I guess I am, but seeing as I don't like her already... She's not getting on my good side.. If I had one anyway." Stella muttered bitterly. "I'd much rather you date the Bennett witch." She shrugged.

"Bonnie?" Stefan frowns. "She's not a witch?" He murmured.

"A Bennett living in Mystic Falls, Stefan. She's a witch. I'll bet you one hundred dollars." She smirked at her best friend. "I think I'm gonna go to the Grill tonight. It's shot night." She winked.

"No, you're coming to dinner, whether I have to force you or not." He said. "If I have to go so Bonnie get to like me, you can come so you can get to like Elena." He shrugs. "I can't have my best friend wanting to kill my girlfriend, can I?" He smirked.

"Girlfriend." Stella repeated. "So it's official, huh?" She smirked, trying to hide the hurt. He smiled and nodded. She was losing him, was all she could think. He looked over her shoulder again, at Elena. "Go to her, Stefan. We both know you want to." She smirked. He nodded and started to walk, but turned back to her.

"I'll pick you up at 7." He pointed a finger at her before jogging back over to Elena.

"He your boyfriend?" A voice asked from behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Tyler Lockwood staring back at her. She laughed dryly.

"Not in a hundred years." She muttered, and smiled at the irony.

"Good." He spoke. "I won't be worried about you saying no when I ask you out." He smirked.

"You should be." She smirked and turned to him. "What happened to Vicki?" She raised her eyebrows. "Did you already get in her pants?" She scunched her face up. "Look for a new quick bang?" She asked.

"Vicki and I aren't anything special." He shrugs. "She's just a kid." He says. "I want a woman." He smirked and looked her up and down. "And you seem like the perfect participant." He crosses his arms, showing off his tanned, biceps.

"I don't think so." She smirked and continued to walk.

"Oh come on. One date can't hurt." He urged her. "You can be my date to the game tomorrow night. It's a big thing." He smirked.

"I bet it is.. But I'm not going." She shrugged. She knew Elena would be there, cheering on Stefan, but she didn't want to go. Stefan knew she wouldn't. School pep rallies and football games weren't things she liked to do. "Sorry." She smiled at him as he followed, when she wasn't really sorry at all. She was surprised when he'd pinned her against the bleachers. She looked up at him and he looked down at her, since he was a few inches taller. All the Lockwood's are tall.

"Just one date." He said, raising his eyebrows. "Just one." He promised. She bit her lip and considered it.

"No." She shook her head. "I don't date. Because dating leads to relationships and I don't do that stuff either." She shrugged. "It's not me, just like it isn't you." She smirked.

"You don't know me." He pointed out. "I'm a great boyfriend." He stated.

"Well, if you're such a great boyfriend, then why are you asking me out when you've got a girlfriend?" She raised an eyebrow. "Or why didn't you visit the poor girl in the hospital? Or how about this, why are you so ignorant and careless towards a girl whose obviously got problems?" Stella snapped, squinting her eyes at the tanned, tall and fit Lockwood boy. For once, Tyler was at a loss for words. "Can you tell me why, Tyler?" She asked, and he looked away. "Didn't think so." She rolled her eyes and walked away, and this time, he didn't follow her.

* * *

Stella walked up the stairs towards Stefan's room, but stopped outside when she heard Damon's voice coming through. She frowned and listened in.

"I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and... I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us." Stella rolled her eyes at his words, knowing he was spinning complete bullshit. She soon hears his roar of laughter, and feels bad for Stefan, knowing he probably believed his brother for a moment. "Eavesdropping isn't nice, Stella." Damon called out. She smirked and entered the room of Stefan Salvatore. Stefan looked over to see her come in. "You're getting better at sneaking around. God knows you were terrible at it when we were younger." He smirks at her.

"Well, I had a good teacher." She smirked at the raven haired man. His smile dissapeared slowly, as he remembered the times Stefan, Damon and Stella would sneak out of their houses and go down to the lake, only to fish and try to catch tadpoles. She would always walk to loud, or knock things over when they tried to sneak out. Most of the times they caught them because of her ability to knock things down.

"You know.. It doesn't have to be this way, Damon." Stefan murmured, looking up at his older brother. Damon nodded and rolled his eyes, picking up a quill from off Stefan's desk, fiddling around with it.

"Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena today, BTW. That means "by the way." She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts." He smirked as his brother clenched up his fists, becoming angry. Stella walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, calming him down instantly. Only Stella had that ability, and she knew it. "Just... simmer down, I didn't even go near her. I've got my own cheerleader now." He smirks. "Ooh, that reminds me... I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck." He rubs his palms together before leaving the room.

"Date? Cheerleader? What is he talking about?" Stefan frowned up at her.

"Caroline Forbes. The sheriff's daughter." Stella muttered, picking up his diary. Stefan took it from her with raised eyebrows, closing it back up. She rolled her eyes, and picked up a picture of Katherine from 1864. "He's feeding on her, that's for sure. She wore a scarf today." She muttered. "I don't like her much, she talks to much and seems a little bitchy, but she doesn't deserve to be Damon's personal bloodbag, so we need to do something about that." She scanned the photo of the young girl in the picture. It was unbelievable on how much she really looked like Elena. Like twins, almost.

"I know, we'll work it out." Stefan sighed.

"Maybe Elena is Katherine's twin, and she's really a vampire." Stella offered. "Maybe she knows who you are, she's just messing with you." She nodded.

"No." Stefan shook his head. "Elena is human. I.. I can smell her blood, all the time." He muttered, shaking his head.

"Mm. Don't you just hate that urge to rip out their throats? I mean, especially when making out. It can really down the mood." She grinned. "What are you going to do when she's on her period? Ugh. That's gonna suck for you. Quite an awkward thing, if you -"

"Stella, please." Stefan groaned, making her laugh, and to him, her laugh was contagious, so they sat there. Two best friends, just giggling over stupid things, like they always did.

* * *

"I can't believe you made me come." Stella growled, leaning her head against the head rest of her car once they'd parked out the front of the Gilbert house. "I don't like Elena, Stefan, and most likely, I never will." She shrugged her shoulders. "This is completely pointless, I'm telling you now." She sighed.

"You could at least try and not be so uptight and sarcastic." He urged her. "I really like Elena." He confesses. She looked at him and gulped.

"I'm not going to be nice, but I'm not going to be rude... intentionally." She smirked.

"All I ask is that you try." He says. She sighed and opened the car door.

"I'm having a dinner with a Bennett witch, and girl who looks exactly like Katherine Bite Me Pierce." Stella glared.

"Bonnie isn't a witch. You don't know that." He sighed. "Just try. Please? For me?"

"No promises." She muttered before jumping out and slamming the door shut.

* * *

Awkward. It was the one most simple word to describe the dinner they were currently in the middle of. Stella tried her best to keep her mouth shut, because she knew if she spoke at all, it would be something sarcastic, snarky or rude toward Elena or even, Bonnie. She looked up at Stefan, sending him a smirk, and he rolled his eyes, as if he could tell she was saying something in her mind like "Great dinner" in her simple, sarcastic tone.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked Stefan, breaking the deafening silence Stella was liking so much more than the sound of Elena's voice.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan shrugged with a smile. Elena smiled and nodded.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan and Stella today. Tyler threw a ball right at her, and she caught it then Stefan-"

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie cut her off.

"Bitch." Stella muttered earning a deadly glare from Bonnie. She smiled back innocently, yet so horribly, giving Bonnie a bad, spine chilling feeling about the girl.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena asked Bonnie.

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad..." Bonnie trailed off.

"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." Elena smiles.

"Wow." Stella smiled, speaking up. "Witches? You don't say?" She grinned, looking over at Stefan with an expression that clearly said 'I told you so'. "That is cool." She smirks. Stefan's lips turn into a thin line, as he gives his best friend an impressed look.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie murmurs.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800's." He went on, being the smartass he is.

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie shrugged.

"I would say that's pretty cool." Stefan nodded.

"Why?" She asked.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism." Stefan smiled.

"And nonconformity." Stella raised her finger before taking a sip of her coca cola, even though she asked Elena if she had an whiskey. She didn't.

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie said, looking between Stefan and Stella, impressed with the two. Her weird little stares were cut off when the doorbell sounded. Elena stood up, mumbling about who she wondered it could be as she went to answer it. "How do you guys know so much history?" She asked.

"It's interesting." Stefan shrugged, and Bonnie talked to him about it when Stella tuned her ears in, hearing a familiar voice at the front door. She frowned, standing up and walking to the front door to see Bonnie and Caroline at the front door.

"You've got to be kidding me." She muttered to herself. "What the hell are you doing here?" She snapped at Damon.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in." He smiles.

"Oh, sure, you can-"

"No, no." She stopped Elena before she said the magic words. "You can't stay. Can you Damon?" She cocked an eyebrow at him. "You've probably got somewhere to be. Like, I don't know, lighting yourself on fire?" She glared, and Elena looked at Caroline awkwardly, feeling the tension.

"You're funny." Damon smirked.

"It's okay, he's my date. Get in here." She told Damon.

"It's fine, just come on in." Elena spoke, making Stella grunt at what she'd just done unknowingly. Damon sent Stella a smile, stepping inside the house.

"You have a beautiful home, Elena." Damon said, walking past Stella with Caroline and Elena.

"Thanks, it's-" Their voices faded out when they walked into the kitchen. She stopped herself from punching a hole in the wall before following them in. Stefan looked shocked to see Damon.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Stella sighed, and picked a grape from the fruit bowl, leaning against the frame of the door.

"Elena invited him in." Stella gave an agitated smile, popping the grape into her mouth.

* * *

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline smiled at Stefan.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon smirked, sitting closer to Stella, making her move further away. He smirked.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Caroline assured the brunette Katherine look alike. Caroline was a snarky bitch to Elena, and Stella smirked at that.

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie snapped, defending her friend.

"I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline wondered aloud, making Stella snort.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon started, for some reason, saving Elena from embarrassment.

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun." Caroline smiled, and everyone in the room looked at her in complete shock. "And I say that with complete sensitivity." She murmured afterwards.

"Hm.. Caroline, I've been meaning to ask? How long have you been a neurotic, jealous-ridden bitch? 'Cos I mean, it must be hard work to be one all day, all night. Doesn't it get tiring?" She smirked at the blonde, whose lips parted in complete shock. Damon snorted and looked back at Stella.

"Stella." Stefan glared.

"Just making conversation, Stef." She spoke while glaring at Caroline. She wasn't defending Elena, but she simply didn't like how bitchy Caroline was being.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan, Stella and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." Damon changed the subject. Stella glared at Damon this time.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan muttered.

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up." Damon apologized. Elena awkwardly looked at Stefan.

* * *

"Is this Jeremy?" Stella asked Elena as she did the dishes. Stella sat on the bench, staring at a photo of a younger Jeremy and Elena, with another woman she didn't recognize. Elena turns back to Stella, surprised she wasn't being sarcastic or rude. She was actually surprised that Stella had been civilized the entire night, apart from the snap at Caroline.

"Yeah, I was sixteen and he was fourteen. The woman is my aunt Jenna. She's out for the night. You'll see her round town though. Same with Jeremy." She smiled. "Have you met him yet?" She asked.

"We're good friends." She smirked looking up Elena. "He's a good kid." She shrugged, and Elena nodded, smiling at Stella. The brunette vampire sighed and placed the picture back on it's place on the counter top. "Look," Stella sighed, making Elena look up. "Stefan is my best friend." She spoke. "It's been us two for a while now, and I couldn't picture living without him. He's my rock, and I'm his." She continued, picking up another photo of a toddler Elena and her parents. Elena cradled a small newborn baby, who she assumed to be Jeremy. "I care about him a lot, and when he's sad, I'm not a very happy person." She stated.

"I understand." Elena nodded.

"He seems to like you a lot. God knows why." She rolled her eyes and Elena couldn't help but crack a smile. She was giving her the protective father speech.

"The protective father speech." Elena giggles. "Really?" She smirks.

"He hasn't got a dad, and neither have I. Someone has to do it." Stella shrugged. "Long lecture short, I will kick your ass if you do anything to hurt him." She told the skinny brunette. "I'm stronger than I look Elena, believe that." She glared. Elena nodded.

"I like him just as much as he likes me," Elena says, and Stella snorts at that. "I know I might be a little down right now, but Stefan is making me happy, and I could only hope that I can make him happy, too." She says. Stella shrugs.

"Alright, cool." She nods. "So we understand each other." She smirks, getting off the table top.

"One more." Damon enters the kitchen, holding up one more glass. Elena reaches out to grab it, and Damon quickly catches it before it falls and smashes.

"Nice save." Elena giggles, and Stella rolls her eyes.

"I like you. You know how to laugh. And you make Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time." Damon smirks, and Stella glares at the vampire, wondering what the hell he might be up to.

"Earlier, did you mean... Katherine?" Elena asked. Damon simply nods. "How did she die?" She asks.

"We don't need to get into that right now." Stella scrunched up her nose, and got bored, so she decided to go through Elena's cupboards.

"In a fire. Tragic fire." Damon ignored her, and Stella grinned, finding a bottle of vodka.

"Recently?" Elena asks and snorts.

"It feels like yesterday." Stella smirked and took a swig from the bottle. "Unfortunately." She sighed once she'd swallowed the contents.

"What was she like?" Elena asked.

"She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department." Damon said while Stella took another long swig.

"She was also very complicated," Stella glared at Damon. "And rude, and selfish, and unkind." She took another sip of the bottle. "Katherine Pierce, was a complete bitch." She smirked.

"But very sexy and seductive." Damon smirked.

"Damon would go for Satan if she had a nice rack and a banging body." Stella glared. "Eh, Satan, Katherine. Same thing." She smirked. Damon glared.

"So, who dated her first? Damon or Stefan?" Elena raised her eyebrows.

"Nicely deduced." Damon smirked. "Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry. About Katherine. You lost her, too." Elena told him before walking out. Damon stood in the spot he'd stayed in and frowned at what she'd just said. Stella sighed and handed him the bottle.

"She's Stefan's girl, Damon. Remember that. You can share toys, not girls." Stella glared before walking out.

* * *

"So, I like flat iron it first, but then I slowly start to curl around the-" Stella somehow got stuck listening to Caroline ramble on.

"That's a really nice scarf." Stella cut her off.

"Oh, thank you." Caroline smiled. She didn't even know why she was talking to Caroline after she'd snapped at her earlier that night. "It's new." She smiles.

"Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off?" Stella asked.

"Oh, I can't." Caroline said.

"Oh, come on. We're girls. I just wanna look at the scarf, Caroline." She reaches for it.

"I just know I can't." Caroline moved back, frowning.

"What are you two kids talking about?" Damon smiled, walking in, again.

"I just love the new scarf she's wearing. Thinking about buying one myself." Stella smirked up at Damon.

"Hey, you know, um, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?" Damon looked down at Caroline.

"Does it look like I do dishes?" Caroline giggled.

"For me?"

"Hmm... I don't think so." Caroline smiled and turned back to Stella.

"Go and see if Elena needs help in the kitchen." Damon compels the chatty little blonde, amusing Stella. Caroline nods and does as told.

"Been a while since a girl has said no to you, hm?" She smirks at the vampire as he sits in Caroline's place.

"You've no idea." He rolls his eyes.

"They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to." She lectured.

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking." He smirked, leaning forward so only she would hear, though she most likely could anyway with her hearing abilities.

"All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to meet Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go." Stefan said, and they both looked up to see him standing above them, listening in on their conversation. Damon chuckled.

"That's not a problem. Because... I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me." He smirked, angering Stefan. Stella stood up and placed a hand on Stefan, calming him down like she could always do.

"Go." She murmured to Stefan. He opened his mouth to talk, but she squeezed his shoulder harder. "Just go." She demanded. He sighed, nodded and turned around, leaving the living room. "Whatever game it is your playing, Damon, you're hurting your brother. Your brother. The little boy you played with as kids, the person who used to be your best friend. You're hurting him." She growled. "These are people you are messing with. Good people. Not entertainment for your sick games." She hissed. "So stop it, or so help me God, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Damon smirked. "Kill me? Go ahead." He urged. She squinted at him and stepped back. "You can't kill me, Stella. That's your problem. You care too much." He smirked. "You need to be like me." He said, before jamming a small wooden stick in his stomach. She cried out in pain. "You shouldn't care about anyone at all." He muttered, before leaving her.

* * *

"Ooh. Look at you. You look hot in your jersey." Elena smirked at Stefan as he walked up to her.

"Ugh, please. I intent on keeping down my lunch." Stella groaned from behind the pair. Elena quickly turned around. "What happened to the slutty, tiny cheerleadering outfit?" She smirked. "Realize how absolutely, horribly revealing it is?" She raised her eyebrows and Elena furrowed hers.

"Stella, I didn't know you were coming." She sighed, obviously dissapointed.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss this game for the world." Stella smirked, crossing her leather jacket covered arms. "So, seriously, what's up with the normal clothes? Your friend Caroline is going to murder you." She sang.

"I quit. I'm a quitter." She shrugged.

"No, hey, you're not a quitter. You suffered a great loss. You're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over. Ok? I hope you don't think this is too soon or too weird, but... I, uh, I wanted you to have this." Stefan pulled out the necklace he'd found back in the 20's, and handed it to her. It was filled with vervain, so now Damon nor I could compel here, which I found a big pity.

"I told him to choose a nicer necklace, considering this one is... old. But you know Stefan. He's an old kind of guy." Stella smirked.

"Aw, you wanted me to wear a nice new necklace?" Elena teased.

"Don't push it, Gilbert." Stella glared, and Stefan placed the necklace around the look alike's neck.

"Oh, my God, it's beautiful." She murmured.

"It's something that I've had forever, and, uh, I've never wanted to give it to anyone until now. I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me, for... good luck.." He smiled. Stella rolled her eyes. She hated it when he got all mushy.

"Is that rose that I smell?" Elena frowned.

"No, dumbass." Stella rolled her eyes. "It's a special herb." She shrugged. "Stefan's favorite." She smirked.

"It's nice, huh?" Stefan smiled, ignoring his friend.

"I love it." She grinned up at him. Stella rolled her eyes and walked away, not really in the mood to watch them make googly eyes at eachother. She was going to head toward Jeremy, who'd she'd become good friends with that morning. They had breakfast together, and they talked a lot. About music, sport and other things. She liked him. He reminded her a lot of her little brother, Christopher. They even kind of looked the same. She was taken from her thoughts when a hand pulled her behind the bleachers. She was lucky she didn't blur around the person and hold them up by the throat, because the person who'd grabbed her was the famous Tyler Lockwood.

"Hey." He smiled at her.

"Bye." She gave him an equally excited smile before almost leaving until he pulled her back. She hated having to act human sometimes..

"Come on, just talk to me. Please?" He pouted.

"No." She glared, crossing her arms. "Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be, like, in the locker room or something, getting ready." She looked at him weird.

"The game isn't for another hour." He shrugged. "I've been looking for you." He said. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I wasn't going to, but it's Stefan's first game, so.." She trailed off.

"What is it with you and that new kid? Are you like, related or dating or what?" He looked annoyed.

"He's my best friend." She shrugged. "Which means picking on him isn't the way to get on my good side." She smirked, before thinking for a couple seconds. "Well, if I had one anyway." She grinned.

"I like your smile. It's different." Tyler flirted.

"Well, I wish I could say the same about your pick up lines. They're used way too often, and pure lameness." She glared.

"You're a tough one, aren't you?" He asked.

"The toughest." She smirked.

"I broke up with Vicki." He said. "Just so I could ask you out." He said. "So, please, will you go out with me sometime?" He asked. She raised her eyebrows. Vicki was now single, which would definitely go Jeremy's way, which she was pleased about, but she didn't exactly want to go on a date with the Lockwood boy. Especially when she was going to marry one of his great ancestors. How awkward is that?

"What's in it for me?" She smirked.

"A free dinner, movie and possibly a good night kiss." He smirked. "More if you want to go there, but..." He was cut off when she shoved him. "I didn't think you'd be up for that." He laughed. "Come on. One date is all I ask." He smiled.

"One date, and that's it, Lockwood. But you better not give my best friend a hard time, or I will beat you." She glared.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He smiled as she began to walk away. "See you tomorrow night then?" He shouted out.

"Pick me up at 8." She smirked before dissapearing. She looked around for Stefan or maybe even Elena, and when she could find neither she sighed and began to walk to where Jeremy said he would be that night. She frowned see Tyler flirting with Vicki. Oh, 'we broke up' my ass. She growled internally, but it soon vanished when she watched Tyler go to Jeremy, and soon enough, a fight broke out between the two.

"Hey!" She shouted out, running over and grabbing Tyler, pulling him off Jeremy who was down and bleeding. "Are you an idiot? He was down already!" She shouted at Tyler, shoving him back. Tyler turned around and ducked just in time for Jeremy to strike her with a broken bottle, slicing her hand open when she put it up in defence.

"Hey, knock it off! Stop it!" Matt yelled, grabbing Tyler, and pushing him off.

"Oh, my god. Stella, you're bleeding!" Elena grabbed the girl by the arm.

"I'm fine," Stella put her hand behind her back, squeezing her hand, still feeling the blood.

"No, he cut you! Just show me!" Elena grabbed her hand just in time for the cut to have healed. Elena frowned, dropping Stella's hand. "I could have-"

"It wasn't my blood. Back off and don't pretend to be worried." Stella snapped.

"Stella, oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Jeremy limped over to her.

"I'm fine." She pushed past him and walked away, bumping into Tyler and Matt on her way to the car.

"Stella-"

"Don't even think about picking me up tomorrow night." She pointed at Tyler. "Did you really think you could get away with your stupid plan to date both Vicki and I? Think again, asshole." She growled, grabbing him by the shoulders and kneeing him in the place where the sun don't shine. He groaned and doubled over in pain. She sighed and walked past the two footballers and toward her car. High school was a pain in the ass - but she had to say - being a Vampire sucked even more. She soon found her car, and looked down at her pockets, and patted around for her keys but they weren't there. She growled, realizing she must have dropped them and turned to go find them, but two voices stopped her in her tracks.

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now... You want to kiss me." It was Damon, and right now, he was trying to compel Elena. Stella smirked and watched Elena step back and slap Damon, surprising him.

"What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan here, but I don't want to be part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight... I am not Katherine." Elena hissed, and for once, Stella liked what Elena had said. When Elena stormed away, Stella walked up with an amused look on her face and Damon noticed it.

"Don't even start, Stella." He glared. "Let me guess. Vervain in the necklace?" He asked.

"You should have tried your luck an hour earlier." She smirked at him. "I guess that's what you get for being a dick." She smugly said.

"Are you here to say I told you so?" He asked her.

"Nope." She said before bending over and picking up a stray twig off the ground. Damon glared.

"Don't even-" He was too late when she jammed the twig in his side.

"Don't stab me, Damon." She said, twisting it around making Damon grab her arm in pain. "I'm so much better at the torture thing. Trust me." She laughed, digging it in further. "How does that feel?" She asked, but he pulled her arm away, dropping the twig to the ground. She laughed.

"I have to admit." Damon muttered, clutching at his side. "You're great at it." He smirked, looking up at her, before blurring forward and pinning her to a car. "I can only imagine what you're like in bed." He whispered against her lips. She feigned being mesmerized, but blurred forward, pinning him to the car he was against before.

"That's right." She smirked. "You can only imagine." She grinned, before removing her hand. "See you later, Salvatore." She smirked before blurring away.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." Stella mumbled, watching the ambulance carry away Mr Tanner's bagged body away.

"I told Damon he had some sort of humanity, and he reacted in the only way he knows how." Stefan nodded. "Death." He muttered. "I thought there was hope that somewhere deep inside, something in Damon was still human, normal. But I was wrong. There's nothing human left in Damon. No good, no kindness. No love. Only a monster Who must be stopped." He sighed.

"Well, I'll help." She turned to him. "I'm here, Stef. It's you and I against the world." She smirked.

"Isn't it always?" He smiled.

* * *

Author End Notes:

Sorry for the long wait! I'd like to thank you all for the so amazingly lovely reviews! Love them so much! You're all amazing!

Please review, favorite & follow! xo - Kayla.


End file.
